The Chosen One
by ForeverFallen76
Summary: When the blood of the Namikaze, Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha run through the veins of one child, he shall be gifted with the power to either bring true and everlasting peace or the complete destruction of the world. What will he choose? Only time will tell
1. Prologue

_**-Disclaimer-**_ I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters of "Naruto". I also apologize ahead of time if any parts of this story seem similar to another author's story. If any section is, it was done without the knowledge of their works, and was completely unintentional.

_**This is the Prologue for The Chosen One.**_

There are many legends and prophecies in the Elemental Nations. Though who made such predictions and why were always thought to have been lost to time, yet in a little nation that was destroyed during the Third Great Shinobi War, in an old forgotten underground tomb lies the answer to two such prophecies. The tomb was of the highest quality and had numerous seals all over the bunker to guard against any who would have less then noble intentions and were not of Uzumaki blood.

In the tomb lies the body of the only man who could fight the Sage of Six Paths on equal footing, his younger twin brother.

A tablet on the sarcoughigus of his tomb was his story, his legacy, and his hope. The tablet spoke of his brother and he, as they traveled the world together trying to end the non-stop bloodshed that had plagued their lands for generations.

His brother wanted to teach the people the ways of nature and in effect, chakra. While the he, the younger brother, felt that it was a terrible idea as he foresaw what would come of teaching so many their arts. Yet he followed his brother out of love and respect.

That all changed with one massive battle against the Jyuubi and its rein of evil. After the battle was over and his brother took on the burden of being the keeper of the Jyuubi, as the younger walked the land in shock of the devastation they wrought on the land. It was then that he new that allowing the people to have access to such knowledge should have never been.

With that thought in mind he left his brothers side and settled down in a utopian garden. This garden became known as Whirlpool country. Later he had a son and a daughter. He taught them all he knew and granted them access to all of his power when he left this world. His son took the name of Namikaze and his daughter took the name of Uzumaki after the land her father loved so much.

Before he passed onto the next world, he told them how they would follow in the footsteps of their cousins, but would teach only those that were considered worthy and must be of their own blood. He also made several predictions. That they would each raise a family that will be just as powerful as their cousins Clans, but they will shy away from notability, bloodshed, and seek the path of true peace.

He also prophesized that his power, the power of his brother, and the eyes of the Jyuubi shall come together when a series of prophecies become reality.

First, when their clans (Namikaze, Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki) become one in the form of a child.

Second, he will have a great burden placed onto his shoulders. A burden greater than what is sealed inside of him.

Third, said child will be hated by all but a few. If these few should leave him before he can truly stand on his own two feet, nothing but destruction will be the end result.

Fourth, a woman will become his guiding light in the sea of endless darkness that seems to be after his very soul like a pack of rabid dogs.

Finally, when he is at the precipice of his sanity, she will become his wings to lift him up above all others. If she is too weak and turns her back to him, she will be the catalyst that will thrust him into madness and bring the very world, and even the Jyuubi, to their knees.

As time went on, the prophecies were have thought to have been fulfilled time and again, but time and again those instances have not met the proper prerequisites. No other time in our world have any of these prophecies been fulfilled at the same time!

Which brings us to the here and now. Throughout the world the Nine Great Bijuu have been sealed and re-sealed, some time and again. The Great Kyuubi no Youko, the Nine-Tailed Demon, or the Nine-Tailed Fox as it is more commonly known, was the most powerful of the nine. It has had only two vessels, both of the Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool.

This clan was special in more ways then one. The clan was known for their unparalleled Fuinjutsu techniques, massive chakra supply, and longevity that allowed them to live through wounds that would kill any other and live almost twice as long as a normal person. They also held an unsurpassed determination to never give up in the face of the mightiest of adversities. The Uzumaki were also known to be distant relatives of the Namikaze, Senju, and Uchiha Clans.

Konohagakure no Soto, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was a powerhouse of both commerce and military might. It was founded almost a hundred years ago by unification between two great clans, the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan of the Forest.

These two great clans have been bitter rivals up until this point. Both led by a pair of brothers that were unchallenged in their fighting prowess. For the Uchiha Clan was led by Madara and his younger brother Izuna. Both of these two men were incredible shinobi, had an immense amount of chakra, and both bore the Mangekyo Sharingan. Which was, at the time, the highest and most powerful form of the Sharingan.

The Sharingan was a Doujutsu based bloodline. This bloodline allowed those of the Uchiha Clan to copy and use any Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu that was used against them. Since the Sharingan allowed them to see Chakra, copy any non-bloodline based jutsu, and slow down movements while instantly memorizing anything the user laid their eyes upon. The Sharingan's only faults stemmed from having problems with high-speed movements that didn't involve much chakra and seamless jutsu. Not that the "eyes" couldn't see the movements, just that most inexperienced users' bodies were ill equipped to match such speed.

Now, Hashirama and his younger brother, Tobirama, led the Senju Clan of the Forest. The Senju Clan didn't have a bloodline as a whole; only the elder brother Hashirama had such a unique ability; the ability to use Mokuton-based ninjutsu and through that ability, control ALL of the Nine Great Bijuu.

The Senju brothers both held massive amounts of chakra and were incredibly adept as shinobi. Hashirama was known for his Mokuton jutsu and his incredible strength. He could cause the earth to split with a single stomp of his foot and kill a man with one punch. He was known as a very direct fighter and did not pussyfoot around when facing an opponent.

His younger brother, Tobirama, was a more complete and nimble fighter. Tobirama held a mastery of Water and Lightning jutsu, extremely fast, very intelligent and cunning, and could use all aspects of the shinobi arts to kill.

When these to clans kept meeting over and over again on the battlefield, they would continually end in a stalemate. After so many of each clan fell, the leaders of both clans met and hammered out a truce. Thus, Konoha was founded. Only one problem arose from that founding, who was to lead. When Hashirama was chosen over Madara, and by most of his own clan no less, Madara left and vowed to return to challenge Hashirama to the right to lead.

When they fought again, the landscape of that area was changed forever. Madara went so far as to summon the Kyuubi to battle Hashirama with, but it was all for naught. Madara, with the Kyuubi, though immensely powerful, could not beat Hashirama before the Kyuubi succumbed to the control of Hashirama and with that his wife, Uzumaki Mito, sealed the Kyuubi into herself. With Madara's ace gone, he continued to battle against the newly instated First/Founder Hokage, but in the end he was defeated. And life went on.

Eighty years or so have past since then, and a new problem has arisen with a new Hokage to face said problem. The Yondiame Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Konoha, and her forces are once again battling the Kyuubi to stop it from killing thousands of innocents and erasing Konohagakure no Soto off the map of the elemental nations. With that said, the story can truly begin.

"Hold the beast back! It must not reach the walls!" ordered an ANBU Captain to a group of thirty or so Chunnins and Jounins. Jutsu from every element and at every possible angle were being fired at the mighty Kyuubi. The Kyuubi for its part batted away most of the jutsu with its many tails while it howled in rage that these foolish humans dared to keep it from its goal.

"When is Hokage-sama going to get here? Everything we throw at this damn beast has no effect or it heals instantly!" yelled out a chunnin in a standard Konoha uniform. Said chunnin was supporting his female teammate who had a broken leg and large gash to her stomach.

An ANBU in a dog mask looked over the battlefield to survey the damage. Jutsu were still being thrown at the Kyuubi to keep it back and buy the Fourth Hokage time to go over his plan of attack. Even with that in the young shinobi's mind, it didn't help the way he felt seeing all of the dead and dying. Many he knew on some level or another but all were comrades in arms. With that in mind he Shushined to the Hokage Tower to find out how much longer his commander would be.

As he appeared, the young Hokage looked over his even younger former student. "Report Inu!" commanded the blond-headed tall man.

"Hokage –sama! We are doing our best to keep the Kyuubi back, but everything we throw at it is either deflected from one of its tails, does no damage at all, or the wound is healed instantly! The men are beginning to tire and our forces are down to about 85%. All of the civilians have been evacuated, as well as all books and scrolls sealed into storage scrolls that have numerous protection seals on them of your design," explained the exhausted young man.

With that being said, the young Hokage knew what he must do. With a grimace on his face, he let out a tortured sigh escape his lips. He then looked at the young man who was once his student. If this were any other situation besides this, he would have laughed. His former student looked up at him and he still had that gravity-defying hair and even though his ANBU mask covered his face, the Hokage was sure that the headband that proved his allegiance to Konoha covered his left eye.

"Kakashi, I must ask of you one more favor. Will you promise me that you will look after Naruto if Kushina doesn't make it?" Said young man just looked shell-shocked at such a question, but responded none-the-less, "Of course Sensei, I would be honored to."

With that the tall blond man smiled and disappeared in a flash of yellow. He reappeared in his home to see his wife, his mother, and his son. "Kaa-sama how is Kushina-hime? Will she make it?"

A blond woman who looked to be no older than thirty with a purple diamond on her forehead and an incredible bust turned to look upon her son with a sad smile.

"I am sorry Minato, but she isn't going to make it. She has a month to live at the most. I am honestly dumbfounded that she is still alive after just giving birth and then having the Kyuubi ripped from her body," she said in a gentle, but awe-inspired way.

Even through her own tears she managed another said smile that was filled with wonderment," I knew that the Uzumaki were special, but this is unreal! When Mito Baa-sama told me all those stories about our clan, I just though that they were exaggerations, not actually true! She should already have passed on," exclaimed the woman.

The young man smiled at that in spite of the serious situation. He knew his wife was special and incredibly strong, but even this was something to be admired.

"Tsunade Kaa-Sama, I'm going to need Naruto."

"What for? What could you possibly need him for right no…." she stopped herself there. Then, in a fit of outrage she looked at him and spoke in a low tone stated, "Don't you dare tell me you are going to use that jutsu? And to top it off, you want to make your son the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi! I won't allow it! This isn't the same situation as when the Kyuubi was sealed into Kushina! This time, he will have the entire village out to kill him and you damn well know what those fools on the council will view him as!" she shouted at him in shear hysteria.

Minato had the decency to look ashamed, but that was quickly squashed under the need to protect the village he swore his allegiance to. Minato ran his hands through his hair to compose himself and looked upon his family.

He knew what would happen. What the villagers would due to him and what could happen if he isn't shown any form of compassion and love, the curse of most Jinchuuriki. So, he made a compromise, "Fine. I will seal the scrolls of my entire jutsu and Fuinjutsu library into him that will release when he is mentally ready. Along with my two most prized jutsu, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. As he ages a seal will glow on his left arm. When it does, all he has to due is run some of his chakra through the seal and it will release what he is ready to learn. With them more prized jutsu from our three clans, Naruto will have to swipe some of his blood and run chakra through the seal to release them, so no one can steal them from him. The Kyuubi will protect him and heal any wounds he may attain. He will become the greatest ninja since the Sage of Six Paths!"

The Yondiame, if this was any other situation would have sounded much like some deranged madman, but this was a necessary evil. Unfortunately.

Tsunade, taken aback by her son's outburst was about to kill him where he stood. She could swear that stupidity ran thoroughly through his forefathers' veins. But relented.

"Why did you have this already for him? Did you suspect something might happen to us?"

"No. Kushina was the one who felt we should, just in case something was to happen to us. I also had Kakashi promise to watch over him. The only people who will know about this knowledge being sealed into him will be you and I, just in case, he paused as if remembering a rather horrid memory.

As much as I trust Oji-san Sarutobi, I feel that he will bend to the will of the council. I will also add three more seals one to nullify any other seal that will be place onto his body after the Kyuubi is sealed into him. Two, I will implant part of Kushina's soul and mine as well, to guide him. The final seal will be same as the second, but I will show up to stop the Kyuubi from taking control of Naruto in the event he accesses too much of the Kyuubi's chakra and is overwhelmed. Kushina will show up to help Naruto to take control of the Kyuubi's chakra so he can become its master. Will this suffice?"

Tsunade thought long and hard, but as the roars of the fox came closer, she made up her mind, "Fine. I will take him with me when Kushina passes on. I will bring him back at the age of ten, so he can make some friends and become a ninja for Konoha. That is my only stipulation!"

Minato nodded and quickly went to work with the seals. He summoned three Kage Bushin to help speed up the process while he spoke to his wife one final time. "Kushina, I need you to add some of you chakra into this ink so I can apply the necessary seals onto Naruto."

She just nodded and sent as much chakra as she could into the ink until Minato told her it was enough. With a final kiss good-bye, Minato left his wife in the hands of his mother and took off toward the Kyuubi with Naruto in his arms.

End of Prologue

_**Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my first story. Please critique away, as I know I need your responses to become a better writer and allow you to enjoy future chapters more. Until the next chapter, later.**_


	2. Chapter One

Wow! I really wasn't expecting to get so many alerts for my first story! In fact, I thought that I was going to get outcries because it sucked or something of that nature. So, I thank you for your support and hopefully, your continued support.

Now, here is the first chapter of **"The Chosen One"**.

_**-Disclaimer-**_ I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters of "Naruto". I also apologize ahead of time if any parts of this story seem similar to another author's story. If any section is, it was done without the knowledge of their works, and was completely unintentional.

**/Chapter One/**

The battle for Konoha was over. The Kyuubi had lost and so to did the masked man that caused all this death and destruction. Though, it came at a very heavy price. Konoha lost almost 25% of their military forces, but not a single civilian was killed because of the demon, as it hadn't reached the walls that protect the Leaf. The greatest of tragedies for the Leaf was the death of their Kage, who was perhaps the strongest ninja Konoha had ever produced. A Kage that had just entered into his prime as a shinobi, and Kami only knew how much more powerful he could have become.

As Jiraiya walked out of the field that was full of mass death and unfathomable destruction with a baby Naruto in his arms, he looked back at the clone he created to carry the dead body of his student and most importantly, his only son.

As he gazed upon his son's body, he felt an unbelievable amount of heartache and pain at a sight no father should have to see. It looked to him that Minato just feel asleep from overtraining or was just knocked unconscious. But, he knew better. A body cannot survive without its soul for more that a few minutes. Especially when the Shinigami is involved with such a forbidden jutsu. The God of Death always receives his payment.

With tears streaming down his face, he gently rocked Naruto back and forth to calm him. It was almost as if Naruto knew that his father was never going to hold him again. Naruto was never going to hear his father laugh while he asked him to teach him an awesome jutsu, watch him as he ascends the ranks as a ninja, or the like of other fatherly moments. If it was at all possible, Jiraiya felt his heart shatter even more at that single thought.

"_Damn you Minato. You foolish, foolish child. You should have aloud Sarutobi-Sensei or myself to perform the sealing",_ thought Jiraiya as he continued to slowly trudge back to the Namikaze Clan compounds.

Some time later, Sarutobi Hiruzen was making his way toward the Namikaze home with a heavy heart at what he was going to have to do in several months time. As the Shinobi Council had reinstated him as Hokage, until such time as a suitable candidate could be found, that is. If he didn't reclaim the mantle as Hokage, Danzo would have swayed the council to elect him as Hokage.

"_Lord knows that he wasn't going to allow that to happen. Especially with the way he runs his little private military force that he thinks I don't know about. _

_His Root ANBU force were a disgrace to the name of shinobi. They are basically living robots that will do as they are commanded to do without a second thought to who will be caught in the crossfire, as long as they achieve their objective. _

_I ordered him to dismantle his Root forces as soon as the Third Shinobi War was over. Now though, I have him over a barrel with the irrefutable evidence I have on his dealings. One slip up or if he doesn't support my views, I'll execute him myself!"_ were the thoughts of a man who wouldn't take "**No**" for an answer.

As Sarutobi reached his destination, he quickly composed himself to make sure they wouldn't suspect anything was amiss. He quickly knocked on the door and was soon greeted by his student, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Sensei, what can I help you with," asked the tall and well built man? As he looked upon his former teacher Jiraiya had a feeling of dread and was already on guard to protect his family.

It had only been for a moment, but Sarutobi saw his student tense as he felt that something was amiss. It was then that the Third knew that he would have to wait to carry out council's orders. He wasn't called the **Kami no Shinobi** for nothing.

He kindly replied with a small smile and asked if he could come in and discuss some things of importance. Jiraiya complied but kept a close eye on his former teacher.

"The council has reinstated me as Hokage until a new leader can be found. With the losses we incurred from the Kyuubi, we have to put up a strong front to throw off the other hidden villages or we could face a new war, a war in which we cannot win. So I am recalling all ninjas back into service for the next ten years. We have to keep performing as many missions as possible or we face the possibility of losing status to the other countries. If we can pull this off though, the other countries won't dare to attack us as we appear to have not even been wounded by the attack of the Kyuubi. That will send such a message, that not even the most powerful of the Biju can take us down!" said the Third with fire in his eyes and a resolve that Jiraiya hasn't seen in him since the Second Shinobi War.

As he analyzed his teacher, Jiraiya finally dropped his guard, as his teacher never brought up the topic of his grandson being a Jinchuuriki or any of the like. He and Jiraiya conversed throughout the night on how everything was going to be for the next several years. When Tsunade finally came out of Kushina's bedroom with little Naruto in her arms, the Hokage was just getting up to leave.

"Sensei, is everything alright", she quietly asked so not to disturb the little sleeping babe in her arms?

As the Kami no Shinobi set his gaze upon his former student and the little baby in her arms, he couldn't believe the resemblance between the baby and Minato. The only difference was the whisker marks that adorned his face, three on each cheek.

"Yes, of course, because of the efforts of your son, there was no damage to the village and only a couple dozen of the civilians were injured due to Kyuubi killing intent (KI), but none were lost. He truly was the greatest of the Kages," replied the Third with an immeasurable amount of pride in his voice.

The briefly chatted a little more, but Tsunade soon had to leave, as little Naruto awoke, and he was quite hungry. Since Kushina was so weak, Tsunade herself became Naruto's wet-nurse for the duration of the next several months.

As the months passed, Kushina proved Tsunade wrong, and lived for three more months, until she succumbed to death's cold embrace. When she passed though, Naruto became quite distraught for a little baby. As if he knew what had happened and what it meant.

Tsunade and Jiraiya would soon discover exactly how right they were. The only thing that seemed to calm the baby was Tsunade's singing and her walking him through the forests behind their compound.

The whisker-like marks that adorned Naruto face were there for a very good reason as Tsunade soon discovered. It seemed that with the Kyuubi being sealed into an Uzumaki for the Third time, and the previous being the child's mother, his chakra merged with Naruto's own. It seemed to be that the Kyuubi was protecting Naruto. More so then the usual, "if you die, I die", mentality. Both Shizune and herself could already feel Naruto's chakra, but the really shocking part was that it was already at a senior academy student's level. It was unheard of, even for a container of one of the Bijuu!

As the days passed, Jiraiya was called away to look into a matter for the Hokage, so it was just Shizune and herself in the compound looking after Naruto. Later on, she and her charges were called into the office of her teacher to discuss a matter of great importance, Naruto's future.

When they entered his office, they were shocked to see Kakashi there as well, but quickly returned their face back into a stoic expression. Tsunade was the first to voice her query, "Sensei, is their a reason you needed to call Kakashi-kun here as well?"

The Third knew he had to do this, or he could risk losing a ninja that had endless potential, and if he had to sacrifice two Sannin to acquire it, he would. So he began with an icebreaker, "I have called you here to discuss Naruto's future. He must remain in the village, or he will not have any attachments to the village, which could cause him to rebel because of an event that he doesn't agree with and never return should he be raised outside of the village. Possibly going to a different Hidden Village," remarked Sarutobi.

Kakashi and Shizune were dumbfounded as to the Third's reasoning and were about to argue their individual points until Tsunade cut in. Her tone of voice immediately put the Third on edge, as he knew he crossed a line. She quickly voiced her opinion, "I don't care what you think, and he will not be raised here. Not when the chance of someone leaking that Naruto is the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. The attack is still too fresh in the minds of the shinobi, as well as the civilians! They would execute him if they got their hands on him! On top of the fact that this is a Clan matter only. One that no one but the clansmen have any say!" She exclaimed to her teacher, and was about to leave until something came to her mind, _"How did he know Shizune and I were going to leave the village soon? I haven't even told Jiraiya yet?"_

Once the realization came onto her face as the implications of her former teacher's words, it was too later. The Third already had activated the seals in the room and Kakashi, Shizune, and Tsunade were knocked unconscious. Luckily, Sarutobi was quick enough to catch Naruto before he fell as well.

"Tiger, Ram, Rat," he quickly yelled out his orders. They quickly appeared in the room and awaited instructions. "Take them to the ANBU barracks and implant false images of what really happened to their family. Naruto died in the sealing of the Kyuubi. Make sure that for Kakashi that he feels a strong need to stay in the ANBU, and for Tsunade and Shizune, that Tsunade no longer wishes to stay in Konoha, because of the losses her family, and her have taken. Also, she will avoid Jiraiya at all costs! I will deal with him soon enough as well. Make sure that the memory seals are placed on the back of their heads and remains invisible even when they are using chakra. If these seals happen to fail, we will be doomed!" And with that, the three ANBU disappeared and left baby Naruto in the hands of their Hokage.

_**/Six Years Later/**_

It had almost been six years since that event took place and so far, Jiraiya and Tsunade haven't been seen by ninja of Konoha. Kakashi was still drowning himself in sorrow over Obito and the death of his surrogate family, all the while trying to kill himself by doing S-rank after S-rank-type missions. The guilt for not helping to save his sensei's wife and son were too much for Kakashi to bare.

What made it worse for Kakashi was he was supposed to guard the "Kyuubi Brat". He couldn't bring himself to harm the boy because he looked too similar to his former sensei, so he let the civilians have their goes at the boy. He would usually have to step in to break up the mob before they broke the seal holding the Kyuubi. The villagers, as well as most of the shinobi, forget that the boy was just the container, and not the demon itself. Simple minded fools and idiots the entire lot of them.

It happened three years ago. The "truth" of how the Fourth defeated the Kyuubi became public knowledge, and they were not happy that the little container was wondering around the village, and not dead. They made their complaints openly known. Try as they might, they couldn't get to the boy before the ANBU got to them. So, they did the only thing they could, bide their time, and wait for the perfect opportunity to kill him. And wait they did. Until now when the perfect opening occurred for them to finally kill the "Demon Brat". The six-year anniversary of when the Kyuubi was made human by their Fourth Hokage.

As we come to look at Konoha in the now, we find a prosperous village having a grand festival. That was just the surface of Konoha. That Konoha was just a mask, a shell, or an illusion for the rest of the world to see and marvel at. But the real Konoha was anything but understanding, generous, or even compassionate of a young child who had to shoulder an unknown burden by himself.

This young child had naught but rags to cover his self and a hole in a large tree to call home. This young child, who should have a family to teach, to love, and shower affections on him, but he doesn't have those "luxuries", as they are not gifted to him, and if the village had its way, he never would.

The child in question has been living on his own for the past two years, since the age of four when the head mistress of the orphanage threw him out. Stating that a "demon" such as he, could survive on his own now. So, this young boy did the only thing he knew how to do, survive!

_**/Present Time/**_

"_I got to get to the forests or they're going to kill me this time! All of this because I took a fucking loaf of bread, and some fish, its just not fair! I've seen dozens of other kids do it and they only get yelled at, but when I do the same, the entire village tries to kill me. Why! What did I do that made everyone hate me? I am a good boy, (stealing of food excluded) yet they always try to hurt or kill me. I asked Oji-san (Third Hokage), but he just tells me that they cannot see who I truly am. He won't even tell me about my parents. I know he's lying because he always looks at the pictures of the former Hokages, the Fourth Hokage in particular. One way or another, I will find out."_

_**/Sometime Later/**_

"Well, at least I got away. Now I can finally start to eat and get a good night sleep before the first day of the Shinobi Academy begins," said the blonde with red and silver highlights to no one in particular.

"That's what you think Kyuubi brat," stated a ninja. Said "brat" whirled around to face them, but was quickly knocked to the floor by a swift kick to the side of his head.

"Thanks to Shinji here, we could find you wherever you go, as your chakra signature is very special. Well, not special, just demonic!" Yelled out a Chunnin in a standard Konoha uniform. Naruto noted that the speaker of these man had eyes as blue as ice that stood in stark contrast to his bright red hair and chiseled face.

The other six or so Chunnins and one Jounin were all spilling out their killing intent at Naruto in such amounts that they poor child could barely breathe, let alone move.

Naruto knew that he was going to die very painfully and no one would be able to hear his screams for mercy and answers as to why they were doing this to him. Two of them rushed forward and each grabbed an arm, flung him onto a tree and each threw a kunai into his hands. After that, darkness was all he knew. It seemed that darkness was always there to greet him, whether it be in glee or sorrow, he didn't know.

As the time past, he awoke and realized that he was still hanging lifelessly on the tree, as each of his torturers were recouping their strength after the beating they gave him.

The poor boy's hair was dyed red with blood and his once bright blue eyes were swollen shut and colored black and blue. His body was healing all of his major injuries as fast as his ability could.

Tens of dozens of broken bones, as well as a ruptured spleen, a kidney, a collapsed lung, and a pulverized liver, were very hard to heal so quickly without having his body go into shock.

That's when Naruto heard the reason for all of the hated that was thrust upon him. He was the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the Nine-Tailed Fox. It all added up in his mind, his birthday, the beating, the hatred, and worst of all, the lies he has been told his whole life! He knew that if he acted like an idiot, they would leave him alone, compared to what his actual intelligence truly was. His idea was solid, but inevitably flawed, as he didn't have all the information.

Now, he knew that it made no difference whether he acted like the town fool or a prodigy like his father. Oh yes, Naruto now knew who his father was and what type of man he was. With all the glancing at the Fourth's picture when he asked his grandfather who his parents were, and why he lied to him. He understood.

With that said, he knew he had to live through this night and prove that he wasn't a blood-thirsty demon hell-bent on murder and destruction, but any and all who attack him will immediately forfeit their lives to him. There would be No exceptions!

Naruto now had turned his limited attention, from the severe beating he had just endured, to the leader of these pitifully stupid men. It was then he heard him yell out. "Now little demon, its time to die," screamed the red headed Chunnin in unabashed glee! "Guys…use your strongest fire technique on him! We go on three, alright!" Each responded with the required "Hai". Then the counted started to Naruto's unbridled horror.

He knew he needed to escape or something to protect him from the onslaught of fire jutsu that was about to be unleashed upon him. Then it happened, as the flames were unleashed and coming at him with great speed, he willed something, anything to protect him. His call was answered, but not in the way he imagined it happening.

He was covered in a dome of thick bark that faded away after the numerous Fire jutsu withered away, as other branches pulled the kunai out of his hands, and he finally was lowered to the floor by the many vines that were wrapped around his battered body.

With the dome of wood gone, his attackers were in a state of shock at what they just witnessed. To them, it was a sign proving that Naruto was a demon. He used the famed Mokuton jutsu of the First Hokage, Senju Hirashirama.

That's when Shinji, the lone Jounin of the group, pulled his katana out and aimed to take the demon's head clear off his shoulders. Then the second surprise of the late evening occurred, as Shinji took off toward the young boy. His fully evolved Sharingan was spinning wildly, as he yelled out.

"I will not let another Mokuton user survive to sully my clans reputation any longer! When you see the First on the other side, tell him that the Uchiha are and always will be superior to the Senju, Namikaze, and even the Uzumaki!"

With that being said, he swung his katana at Naruto's neck with deadly precision. As his sword was just several inches from Naruto's neck, it happened.

"_I won't die here! I refuse to be just a passage in a children's bedtime story or a Boogie Man to scare little children to get them to go to bed. I will show the world exactly who I am!"_

At that moment, Naruto expelled all of his chakra to get the man away from him. Then he succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness.

The next day a girl of ten was taking a stroll in the many woods around Konoha when she came to a scene that couldn't be described in simple terms, but her mind tried anyway.

She immediately summoned her familiar to help her figure out what happened here. "Yamato, do you sense anything dangerous," she asked the twelve-foot python lying on the floor next to her. "No, I do not sense anything dangerous, but there are seven dead bodies. Also, there is one young boy who seems to be radiating a huge amount of chakra! Yet he seems to be unconscious. What do you wish to do, Mistress Anko?"

The now identified young girl frowned at her familiar's greeting, but more so to what she was just told.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call be just Anko and not use that "Mistress" crap!"

"You haven't answered my question yet. What do you wish to do about the boy?"

"We'll take him to my home since it's so close, then we be able to see how serious his wounds are. So let's get going before I turn into an old hag!"

"Of course Anko-sama! It shall be done at once."

She watched as her summon gently picked up Naruto, vines still wrapped gently around his body, and put him on her back as she slithered toward her masters house. "_I bet she did that "sama" crap on purpose,_ " thought the miffed kunoichi-in-training.

Then she looked around at this battle scene and marveled at the destruction.

The bodies looked as if they had tried to defy a God, and as such, said God brought the weight of the world unto them!

It was an amazing sight, but she knew she shouldn't linger at a scene of so much death, gore, and devastation. It could pose major problems later on, especially if one of those corpses was an Uchiha. like the symbol on his flack jacket said him to be. And with that, she took off to her clan compound.

Which really couldn't be called a "clan" anymore since she was the last loyal to Konoha. The rest fled when her great uncle Orochimaru, swayed them to his side. Only her mother, who died from unknown causes two years ago, and her remained loyal, as they felt Orochimaru had gone mad with his theories of immortality and creating, and learning all the jutsu in world. And with that, so to did the Mitarashi Clan.

It wouldn't have been too bad, but he also swayed a majority of the Snake Summons to his side as well. He swayed the hot-blooded Manda, who was third in line for Boss Summon behind his parents, his mother Orochi and his father, Pendragon. Pendragon was the supreme ruler of all the serpents, so what Orochimaru and Manda have done is tantamount to treason of the highest order. So, with that being said, he made Anko a full summoner of the Snake Clan. If she became worthy, only then would she have the right to call upon the Serpents of Legend to her aide.

Anko made her way into one of the many bedrooms in her compound to check upon Naruto, but what she found was unnerving to say the least.

The young boy was covered in a cocoon of leaves and branches that burst through the floor, as well as all manner of animals were covering him.

As Anko got over that huge shock, she tried to get the boy out of said cocoon, which was met with disastrous results, as all of the animals got into their individual fight or flight positions…and they didn't seem to be in "flight-mode" from what she could glean from them.

As she gave the animals some space, they seemed to slacken their muscles, but still letting her know that the first time was a warning and there would be no more warnings. When Anko finally relaxed her guard, did she notice that her personal summon, Yamato, was among said animals guarding the boy.

Now, Anko was by no means a normal girl. She spoke her mind and acted purely on her instincts, and consequences be damned! So, she was pretty pissed off that her personal summon, her partner, had defended another without her say so.

"Yamato! What is the meaning of this! We have to get that boy out of there before he suffocates to death!"

Yamato bowed her head in acceptance of any punishment her mistress deemed fit for such a crime, but she'd be damned if she allowed the "Chosen One of legend to be harmed or awoken before the assimilation of his powers were complete!

As such she decided to "enlighten" her mistress as to who this boy truly was, and the power in which he would soon wield, "Mistress Anko, I am deeply sorry for such an act of treason, but I will not allow you to disturb this boy until he has fully recovered! He is the "Chosen One" of legend. I can feel his powers coming to his aide, to heal him, and in time strengthen him to levels not seen since the Sage of Six Paths!" With that, Yamato waited for her mistress's questions.

"How come I have never heard of such a legend? If such a person were truly foretold, then no one would have forgotten it. It's implausible for such a person to exist, right?"

"I am afraid not mistress, you humans have forgotten the legends of old, but we summons and the Great Bijuu have not forgotten as he has the power to either bring everlasting peace or complete destruction of the world! After he has healed and his body accustomed to his new powers that have been sleeping in his very veins, shall we relax in our defense and allow you near him."

It was at that very moment that Anko's interest in this boy grew, not simply because of some prophecy that may or may not happen, but because of the way all manner of life seemed to be nurturing him.

As Yamato peered up at her charge, she noticed something fluctuate in her chakra, something that could bring a daunting amount of pain onto her. So, with that being thought, she decided to give her a piece of advice. A word of caution, if she may.

"As a word of caution, if you choose to befriend the boy, make sure you have the physical and mental strength to walk by his side. Fore if you find out some "unsavory" truths about him, you will not abandon him. If you do, you will never be able to walk along side of him again. With the way he had awakened his dormant powers to begin with, I would imagine that if someone who gained his unbridled trust, broke said trust, it would begin a chain of events that only the work of a true miracle would allow him to forgive the human race. Do you truly understand what you would be walking right into?"

As Anko stood there and watched over the boy, did she realize whom this child was, Uzumaki Naruto, the 'Kyuubi Brat'.

He was the only other person in Konoha that was hated more than her. There could be no mistaking it now. Not when she saw the whisker-like marks on his face, along with the blonde hair that sported silver and red highlights, from what she could openly see through all the blood and floral that covered his face and masked his hair from before.

It was at that moment did she notice it, the feeling of complete and utter longing. Longing for true compassion, for the chance at a true relationship, but most of all, someone who can truly understand your deepest and darkest secrets and not judge you for them.

It was then that she swore to herself, legend or not, she would be there for him. To help him in all of his endeavors and to help him push himself to greatness, but until then, she would be a shoulder he could cry on, and him her.

So until then, she would wait until he awoken from his long and very much needed slumber. A slumber in which he could finally sleep easy. And without fear of being assassinated in his sleep, or other such thoughts of the darker nature.

And with that being known, Anko pulled out a cot and placed it next to the bed that Naruto was currently in. The animals knew that she meant no harm, but only allowed her to place the cot three inches away from Naruto's own, if she went any closer, the animals that were guarding Naruto became very restless.

So she placed the cot as close as she could and decided to get some sleep as the day had taken a lot out of her, more mentally then physically, but she was exhausted none the less. Now she would just have to wait until Naruto "awoken" from his slumber. And with that thought in mind, she fell into blissful unconsciousness.

_**/End of Chapter One/**_

**Author's Notes: **Naruto is a small child, but incredibly intelligent. He has seen pictures and has overheard numerous stories about the Fourth and what type of man he was. So, based on the pictures, his looks, the Third refusing to tell him about his parents, and finally finding out about being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, brought everything into focus. Even though he has been wrong before, he felt that this is the only man who could be his farther. He's not about to go screaming it to the heavens on top of the Hokage Monument, but as he's been wrong before, he decides to wait until more information presents itself. You'll see everything come to a head in the next chapter.

With Anko, you have to remember that her entire clan left to follow the dreams of a madman four years ago. So, since then she has been looked at with contempt and hate. Her only saving grace was her mother, who died sometime after Anko's eighth birthday. For more that two years she has had to bare the onslaught of the village because of the actions of another, much like Naruto. So right there and then, she would feel a certain kinship and camaraderie to him. So, she could see how the were practically made for each other. Until next time. Later.


	3. Chapter Two

_**-Disclaimer-**_ I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters of "Naruto". I also apologize ahead of time if any parts of this story seem similar to another author's story. If any section is, it was done without the knowledge of their works, and was completely unintentional.

_**Chapter Two of the Chosen One.**_

Pain. It was all he ever knew. He had no idea if he was dead or alive, yet he felt so much anger. He wanted to get revenge on all those who had hurt him or tried to kill him in the past. He wanted vengeance. He wanted to make them feel as he did. Unbridled terror!

He was a good boy. He always listened to what Old Man Hokage, or the Ramen stand owner and daughter told him. They said that he reminds the village everyday of what they lost. How weak they felt at that time.

Yet, they were allowed to beat, poison, and hate him with no repercussions. If he even looked at someone cross-eyed the curses and glares would reach a whole new level of hatred.

He wanted what other kids had. A family. Or at least someone who was related to him; a mother perhaps. He just wanted to know what true unconditional love felt like.

Except he knew…. he knew that he wasn't normal. The names, his natural abilities, the lies, and of course, the huge seal he saw on his stomach when he was four. Wait, he remembered that, yet not completely.

The more he focused on that thought, the more "dreams" he seemed to have. He did what he always did when troubled or frustrated, he pressed on. As he focused more and more of his energy and concentration to "see" this "dream" clearly, he felt something break.

He was assaulted from nightmares that he didn't remember, except, somehow he knew they had happened before. Nightmare after horrible nightmare, he relived them all over again. He screamed out to Kami for help. He wanted it all to stop; he would do anything to stop the pain.

As his horrid night terrors reached the apex, he was at his mental limit. Then, he was felt calming waves of chakra descend upon him. The colors were so vivid. So awe-inspiring was this feeling, he completely forgot about his dreams. He wondered if this is what it was like to be in a mother's womb.

He was so tired. So, lonely, angry, mistrustful, and…content? He tried to open his eyes to see where he was, but for some reason, he could not. Whether it was because he was being forced to have his eyes closed for this moment, or was his shear cowardice, he knew not.

It felt as if an eternity had passed before he was awoken to a sight that put so many different emotions into his heart that he began to sob. Not cry, but for the first time in his young life, he wept at the scenes he bore witness to.

A young pregnant woman was giddily yapping the ear off of her husband that strangely looked like the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Fourth Hokage. But, it was the woman who truly held his attention as he gazed upon her.

The way she happily held her enlarged stomach so lovingly, while telling her husband that their son was going to be the greatest ninja to ever walk the earth; held Naruto in a tentative kneeling position.

She was so beautiful with her fiery red hair, that travel down to just above the back of her knees, looked as if the were made of the fire element itself. Her every movement made him gasp in shock. She had to be an angel.

Now he knew he was dead, but for some reason, he was relieved. As long as he could continue to observe her, observe what this family's dreams for the future were, he didn't care.

It was at that single selfish thought, that the woman turned and faced Naruto with eyes full of empathy and love. He sobbed even more now. Kami was punishing him. She had to be punishing him. Why else show him something he could never have? Why else torture him by the love that her breathtaking emerald eyes held?

As he sobbed, he gently felt arms being wrapped around him. When? How? The woman was right in front of him before, and the Fourth look-alike was on the couch. Now, the man was kneeling beside this angel in front of him as well. Was it possible to move that fast?

"Naruto. Why do you sob so?" Questioned the angelic woman.

Naruto in a state of shock asked the only question that came to his fragile mind in such a state. "You know who I am?"

The golden-haired man that was still kneeling in front of him frowned for a second before answer the child.

"Of course we know who you are. The real question is, do you know who we are?"

Naruto scrunched his face slightly. He had a very good idea who this man was, but the woman, he could only speculate.

"You look similar to the Fourth Hokage," which earned Naruto a very cheesy smile and a nod, "and she's an angel. Right?"

Said woman smiled and was about to respond, but her husband beat her to the punch. "Your right on that end too, Naruto! She's the most beautiful and amazi….CRACK!"

Said angel had enough of her husband trying to get "Lucky", and decided to end his meandering muttering in the family tradition. Though sheer female righteousness, terror, and most importantly…extreme physical abuse!

"Baka! If you think for one second your going to get lucky after the pain you put me though giving birth the first time, you have got another thing coming!"

The poor Hokage was now upside down and mostly buried into the wall. Naruto on the other hand was quivering in fear from the angel's righteous womanly fury!

"Now, what my idiot of a husband was trying to say, is that my name is Kushina…Uzumaki Kushina," as soon as the now identified woman spoke her surname, Naruto froze, but heard one more phrase "I'm your mother."

Kushina patiently waited for her son to say something, anything, to give her some inkling or hint to what he was feeling. She only received a blank face that would have made any Hyuuga proud.

Naruto looked upon them and the comfort he felt for this woman, the awe he reveled in by being near his idol, instantly evaporated into uncontrollable fury. His eyes began to fade between a prism of colors before his eyes took on a very familiar color to both Kushina and the Fourth; blood red.

Except, his eyes were…off. He gained four rings around his eyes, for a total of six and focused all his hate upon them. Kushina began to silently weep, while the Fourth bowed his head in shame, they knew what was coming from their child; they felt they deserved his anger.

"You…you…abandoned me! I have no one in the village that loves or every will love me! I am hated! Scorned," Kushina placed her hands over her mouth as she dropped to her knees begging for forgiveness, but Naruto wasn't through!

Naruto began to stand up and stalked over toward them as they had moved away when he froze. "I have had to raise my self. I have no friends, no family, am hunted by the very villagers and lately the shinobi as well, and now they finally have killed me and you think that I will just,"

The Fourth didn't understand. His parents were supposed to be taking care and raising Naruto. What happened? Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Minato blurted out his sorrow and anger.

"Naruto! Where is Tsuande-Kaasan and Jiraiya-Tousan? They promised us that they would raise you. They are your grandparents. What the hell happened!"

Minato screamed at the top of his lungs as tears streamed from his eyes. Also while trying to comfort his distraught wife.

"Naruto, what has happened to you, my son? We didn't abandon you," spoke Kushina as she tried to calm her son down. "We can even prove it…watch."

And watch the child did. He was loved. He saw how the masked man ripped the Kyuubi from his mother just moments after she gave birth to him. The fact that she survived was simply amazing. He watched his father save him and then his mother. Watch as his father expertly used his knowledge of Fuinjutsu to rest control of the Kyuubi away from the only other person who could ever control the Nine-Tail, Uchiha Madara.

When their memories ceased, Naruto collapsed onto the floor in a weeping heap. They could still feel the incredible amount of chakra and anger rolling off their son. Kushina crawled over to Naruto to hold him like she had before she passed, but as soon as she touched him; Naruto sprang away as if he was struck by lightning.

"Don't touch me! I don't deserve to have your love, I'm not pure! I am tainted! Please forgive me," as he crawled away from them, but Kushina wasn't having none of that.

"Naruto please let me hold you just one more time before we have to pass on. Please, I'd burn in the deepest pits of Yami's lair for all eternity and never regret my torture, as long as I can hold my baby one more time!"

Begged Kushina as she prostrated herself before him. As Minato watched and contemplated everything that has happened, he slowly strode over to his kneeling wife and tortured son.

"Naruto, please you must understand that we could never hate you. We are your parents and will always be proud of you, and nothing could or will ever change that," spoke the Fourth as he too dropped to his knees and held his wife in one arm, while holding the other arm out in an invitation for a true family hug, what would become their first family hug.

Naruto couldn't take it any longer and jumped into their awaiting arms. He wept as he finally felt what it was like to know unconditional love. Naruto looked up at them, and even though his eyes stayed the same, they were radiating with warmth and happiness.

"I am sorry for being so weak and crying like a little baby. I wish I could have lived up to your expectations Tou-san," Minato looked upon his son and felt so much rage for what his village has done to his son, but was so proud of how strong he truly was.

"Kaa-san, I wished I could have listened to you sing me a lullaby just once; but I was too wea.," but before he could finish Kushina shushed him and began to hum a tune that her grandmother used to sing to her, but felt that humming would calm down Naruto faster.

"**I see you have finally received you greatest wish, Naruto. Kushina, Minato, please do not be alarmed, we have much to discuss." **

All three whipped their heads around to see a sight they wished to never see again, but it was Kushina who broke their shock, "Kyuubi! How are you out of the seal! It should be impossible for you to enter this part of his mindscape," she snarled at the huge Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, while she protectively held Naruto in her arms; guarding him from the beast.

The Fourth quickly lifted Naruto's shirt with one hand, while his other was performing one-handed seals. As Minato was about to finish the last seal he stopped and gasped in shock, and utter confusion.

"Impossible, the seal is gone! What have you don..," but was immediately silenced by the giant fox.

"**I said I mean you no harm, and if you would shut your damn mouths for a single second, I can explain exactly why we are here. And why Naruto-Sama must be trained to the fullest of OUR capabilities,"** snarled Kyuubi before becoming engulfed in fire and shrinking down to the size of a human.

The form of said human was the most shocking; Kyuubi wasn't a he, but a she. And what a "she" she was.

"!" Were the collective thoughts running through the adults minds, while Naruto thought she was almost as beautiful as his mother, which he accidentally voiced, much to his embarrassment and was on the receiving end of Kyuubi's lightly taunting.

"**Is that so Naruto-Chan? You think I look like an angel as well,"** she purred toward Naruto who blushed from head to toe, while Minato was doing his best not to be caught by his wife, as he tried to stifle his leaking nose.

Unfortunately, Kushina felt the perverse thoughts that entered her husband's mind, "Naruto-Chan, can you close you eyes for mommy for a second," she asked as she put him down behind her.

Naruto for his part obeyed his mother, slightly, as he covered his eyes, but was still somewhat peeking. What Naruto witnessed next would forever be engrained into his mind.

Kushina sauntered over to Minato with a deadly disarming smile, and Minato thought he was in the clear. Kyuubi on the other hand just raised her slender left eyebrow and smirked at the torture she was about to witness.

"Minato-Kun, is your stomach hurting you," she asked innocently and as soon as the look of confusion crossed his face, he was relieved of what made him a man. Thank Kami they were already dead or Minato was sure he'd be trying to summon the Shinigami again just to take his own soul to escape the wrath of his wife.

After that was over with, Kyuubi applauded Kushina for her ruthlessness, which earned her a pain-filled glare from Minato. Naruto on the other hand disappeared from sight, which almost put Kushina into a panic-attack thinking that she wasted all her time to spend with Naruto, castrating her moron of a husband.

What surprised and worried both parents was that Naruto was no longer beside them, but behind Kyuubi, trying to blend in with her tails, but his blonde, silver, and red streaked hair gave him away. The next surprise came when Kyuubi used her tails to gently grab Naruto and deposited him in her own arms, much to the shock and confusion of said parents; even Kyuubi herself was slightly surprised with what she did.

Naruto just seemed oblivious to the potential danger he was in, as he gazed into her slit pupil and blood-red eyes. It was at that moment that he witnessed Kyuubi's greatest secrets, her reason for hating all of humanity, the loss of her kits and mate.

When Naruto came back out of her mind, he had tears in his eyes and hugged her. Much to her shock and anger at having her mind invaded, even though it was unintentional. Naruto's next words gained her favor,

"Kukimiko-Chan, I promise that we will make them pay for what has been done to you and your kin!"

As Kyuubi stared into her charge's eyes, she swore she saw the holy righteousness of Kami burning in them, as if confirming that what he said would indeed come to pass. Her next thought was of what he called her.

"Why did you call me Kukimiko, Naruto-Sama? My name is Kyuubi, nothing more and nothing less," responded Kyuubi with sadness in her eyes.

Naruto frowned for a moment before he looked toward his parents who had looks of complete confusion, but he turned back to Kyuubi and gazed into her eyes with as much love and understanding as he could, before responding with the words that would bring a "Demon" to her knees in eternal heartache, happiness, and gratitude.

"No! Kyuubi is a title, just like Hokage, but you don't want your family, friends and loved ones calling you that. So, I think Kukimiko is perfect. It was the name that seemed to speak to me of you the most, Crimson Empress Child!"

With that statement, Naruto, a six year-old boy brought the most powerful demon in existence to her knees in tears of happiness. Yet she still felt, she was non-deserving of such a beautiful name and title. As she looked back into Naruto's red rippled eyes, she spoke what she was currently feeling, "Naruto-Sama, I have too much to atone for to bare such a beautiful and generous name from you. You who is the Chosen One."

At that point Minato was so lost he voiced his questions, though very calmly as there was obviously something going on that he did not know, and it was too important not to have such knowledge.

He lightly clasped his wife's hand in his as he led them toward Kyuubi and their son. As soon as he was within three or so paces of them, he looked into the Kyuubi's eyes and asked the Billion Dollar question.

"Kyuubi-Sama, what are you…" he was immediately cut off by Naruto, who looked rather peeved.

"I said her name is Kukimiko! When you are around her call her that, not a title she has gained through people whom always fear and hate what they don't understand and can't control! She is just as much a victim in this situation as all of us, and I will not allow anyone to sully her name!"

Never had "Kukimiko" seen Naruto defend someone or something so viciously. She had seen his memories after he broke the memory seals, chakra seals, and growth and intelligence seals on his body. She knew he would begin to rapidly change with access to his birthright, but the passion in the young child's voice broke her barriers.

With that, she recounted the tale of her life. A tale that wasn't for the faint of heart, **"What Naruto-Sama means, is that he has seen my reasons for hating humanity."**

The newly christened "Kukimiko" took a moment to compose herself, before she told them her greatest secret; her love of a human.

"**Do you know the origins of the Nine Great Bijuu?"**

Kushina and Minato instantly realized the old fables of these great beings were indeed true, and Kushina being the most knowledgeable of the two enlightened Minato.

"So its true. You were all once apart of one being…the Jyuubi," she exclaimed in complete shock!

"**Yes. What you don't know is that after we were split into these forms, we were purified by your ancestor,"** she gave rather pointed look to Kushina and Minato.

"**Where the Six Paths Sage failed, his twin brother, your ancestor, succeeded. We each gained a free pass to rule the land as we were chosen to do so. Actually, "Rule" isn't the correct term. We were Nature's Guardians."**

"**But that went to hell as soon as you humans took advantage of your new power. And soon, we each fell to your evil. The darkness you forefathers wrought upon the land eventually affected us, the Guardians, as well. I was the last to succumb. When my mate and children were slain while I was out hunting,"** Kukimiko coldly and rather bitterly remembered.

There was so much hate and anger in her eyes that none dared to utter a whisper! It wasn't until Naruto ever so gently reached up and whipped her tears away, did she even realize she was crying.

Her! The greatest of the Bijuu! Crying like a mortal! It was laughable. Yet there she was, being consoled by a child. If the situation were not so serious, she would have laughed. She silently thanked him for his act of kindness and compassion, but had to continue. This was too important to her and her fellow Guardians to screw up. And she was never the type of being to do something half-assed.

"**He was the only man to truly see me not as a deity or demon, but as someone whom deserved every gift a human received from Kami…Free Will. He made me feel love. It was on a chilly winter's evening that we consummated our love for each other," **Kukimiko told them with a faraway and glazed look in her eyes.

Again, and not for the last time, the Namikaze family felt extremely foolish in the way they view her, her brethren, and most of all great empathy for her stolen love.

"**It was the happiest I have ever been since being born and purified. I felt the overwhelming power as nature gave me something that I didn't even believe to be possible; a son and a daughter." **

"**Unfortunately, as I said before, they where killed while I was out in the forest collecting food. I was so content and nature itself seemed to bend to my will as I hummed with happiness, womanly essence, and was perfectly in sync with all that was around me. As I was walking back to our home I felt my husbands chakra soar and I quickly transformed into my swiftest form."**

"**I was but a mere mile or so away when I felt my mates chakra finally fade…then my kits. As you can imagine, I was quite furious to find a man walking out of our home laughing lightly! So, I wanted to make sure that when I killed him, his mind would be shattered! I was going to torture him for an eternity and if possible, for that soul, I'd go against Kami herself to keep his soul tethered to this plane of existence until I was finally satisfied with his punishment!"**

It was at that time, for the first time that Kushina and Minato saw. Truly saw what was in front of them. Not a demon, not a demigod, but a grieving widower and mother.

They watched as their son consoled Kukimiko and with a wave of her delicate hands she showed them. It would be much easier on her, because she wouldn't have to talk, and didn't have to look.

As they watched, Kukimiko was engulfed in flames and when she was revealed, she was wearing gold and red archaic armor that looked to be apart of her very being.

Minato being the genius he was noticed some of the symbols. There were the symbols of various clans; four to be exact. The Senju, the Namikaze, the Uzumaki, and finally the Uchiha. That one set him a little on edge. But then he noticed that they seemed to be surrounding a fifth symbol, the symbol was the sign for infinity and each clan held a branch to support said symbol.

It was almost like that each clan was but a part of this signs' body. Except, he noticed that the symbol wasn't complete. It was missing what would be the head. He figured he would ask Kukimiko later as he could have sworn he had seen it somewhere before.

They watched as Kukimiko and this man fought for what seemed like hours. It was plainly obvious he was incredibly skilled, but the raging mother was shredding him to pieces, but then he looked up at her, smiled at his eyes changed in some kind of odd Sharingan. It was at that time that everything faded to black.

Before Minato could voice any question or statement, his wife beat him to it. She also looked somewhat distraught, as she couldn't believe what she had seen.

"That has to be a lie! A trick! Who was the father of your children!"

Kushina was only greeted by silence, which seemed to infuriate he further, "Tell me his name, or I will end you here and now!"

Kukimiko only seemed to smile at the threat, but when she looked upon Naruto's curious face, she relented.

"Uchiha Izuna, Madara's younger brother. How he found us I'll never know, but what I do is he is the cause for all of my and your pain! If it were not for Minato here, I would still be under the control of his eyes. A Sharingan that has no equal, as of yet, and can bring even me under its incredible power as nothing more than a puppet! So I suggest that if you plan on threatening me again, you better have the damn skill to back it up! Remember, I was sealed into you for almost twenty years, I know everything about you."

As Kukimiko finished her lecture about respect toward her former jailor, she turned her gaze on to Minato. Her eyes seemed to glow with mirth and mischief.

"Minato, there is something that I have been dying to know. You moniker, the 'Yellow Flash', does that imply your abilities in the bedroom as well as on the battlefield?"

Minato had the decency to blush from head to toe, as he looked about ready to explode from either embarrassment or anger. Which one she couldn't tell, but gave a melodious laugh none-the-less.

Before Minato could fire back a response, he wife shut him up again. Thankfully, for him, it was with a look and not her fists.

Poor Naruto had no idea what the hell was going on, but like Kukimiko's laugh that he vowed to hear it as much as he could! It was almost like his mother's laugh, but sounded more playful.

"Kukimiko, your daughter did not die during that attack. She lived and was found by an Uzumaki who took her in. He was the most powerful of my clan at his time, or so I was told. Your mark or symbol are present on the chest of all those who came from her line. Ironically, her name was Kushina as well. She was my grandmother, see," as she pulled her kimono open enough to save her decency and prove her story.

Kukimiko was livid! Not at her great-granddaughter, but at Madara. She had descendents, she had family, and most importantly, she was denied the right to raise her own child!

"That's not all, when Kushina was five, she activated her bloodline, that proved at least that one of her parents were of Uchiha origins. Except, she for one reason or another thought that it was a mark of shame. She consoled in her father her discovery, but he just smiled at her. He told her that the Sharingan is not a mark of shame, that it is the wielders of those eyes that brought shame unto them."

"He told her that she could seal that bloodline limit if she so desired, but it could save her life one day; or more importantly, the life of a loved one. She took his advice and never copied a single technique from her clan, her family."

"Those eyes were only aimed at enemies. Every jutsu she copied, she practiced until she mastered said jutsu, and then taught the rest of the clan. In her lifetime, she copied and mastered close to two thousand jutsu. Kushina married her cousin Uzumaki Arashi, and bore him one child, they named Ryuu; my father. He nor I ever activated the Sharingan, but I felt that my child would…Naruto-Chan, show Kukimiko-Sama your chest please."

Naruto complied, but was greeted by shock and awe from Kukimiko and his parents. There upon his chest was the completed symbol that Kukimiko and her descendants lacked. For the "head" was the symbol for the Sage of Paths, but was atop of a pattern similar to his eyes, but held nine tome-like markings on the ripples.

With this conformation, Kukimiko decided to tell them, exactly who their son was capable of surpassing. As the first part of the prophecy has just been met, the blood of the Four Blessed Clans flowed through the veins of one child, Naruto.

Back in the Mitarashi Clan home, Anko awoke, to find Naruto resting quietly on her bed and the cocoon that he was engulfed in had receded. As she took a good look around, there were several animals that were still keeping a watchful eye on him, but they looked off. Like they were more like familiars. Much like Yamato for her.

There was a Tortoise, and Bird that looked to be on fire, a Dragon-Serpent like creature with multiple heads, a White Tiger cub, a Fox, a Salamander, a Toad, a Slug, an Ape, and finally, a massive black Wolf that was just off to the right side of her bed.

Now, Anko being the girl she is, did the first thing that came to her mind, well said the first thing that came to her mind.

"What the in the Yami-Fucked Hell is going on here!"

Apparently the Fox didn't appreciate her very expressive vocabulary and decided to teach this mortal not to raise her voice either. Before Anko even knew what had happened, she was rapped in a couple furry appendages, hanging upside down, and looking into the purple-slit eyes of the Fox that was now the size of a fucking horse!

"_Listen her child, and listen well because I will not repeat myself. You shall hold your tongue to a respectable level and wait for our master to awaken. For if you awaken him before he is ready, I WILL KILL YOU! And there won't be a damn thing any of your little summons can do to stop me,"_ responded the purple seven-tailed fox, in a deathly quiet manner that left no room for any objections.

As Anko pondered those words she looked at the other creatures and only four of them appeared to not quiver in fear of the massive fox, the tiger, the dragon, the turtle, and oddly enough, the flaming-parrot.

"_I am no parrot child, I am a Phoenix. And yes before you flip out, I can read your mind. I apologize for Ketsu's temper, but he does have a point. I am Akira, the Tiger is Hideaki, the Tortoise is Kamenosuke, and the Dragon is Raiden. We represent the each of the Celestial Summons Clans. Ketsu there is here under a different capacity, on orders from Inari-Sama. The others are each here to represent their individual summon clans, Raiden is already here, there is no need for Yamato to stay. But, if it will make you more comfortable, I shall allow it,"_ replied Akira in a calm and comforting manner.

Anko just nodded her head and said that she would behave. Ketsu, just snorted at her, but relented none-the- less.

As Anko regained her bearings, she asked a simple question, but should have left out the sarcasm from her voice. She would live infinitely longer that way, she soon surmised.

"When is 'master' going to awaken then? As this is my home and all," she flippantly responded!

Akira didn't get the chance to reprimand her, since her and Raiden were no longer in the room, or the compound for that matter. She hoped he didn't kill her future summoner she quietly chortled to herself.

As Anko could finally see straight again, she instantly was stricken down by a massive amount of Killing Intent. So much so, that she began to pass out before it finally relented enough to allow her to breath.

"_You are a foolish little girl. If you didn't hold so much potential for the Serpent Clan, I would have eaten you immediately! You dare to disrespect someone who, we the Celestial Summons, deems as master! You are lucky that I am swifter than Hideaki-Dono, or you would be dead! He is not one to take any transgressions against his beliefs lightly,"_ boomed the house-sized bluish multi-headed dragon.

"_You better learn to control your emotions better child, or you won't last long enough to have any offspring!"_

With that being said, Anko hit an interesting shade of red, but responded like a scolded child.

"I'm am sorry Raiden-Sama, but you have to understand this from my point of view. Yesterday I find a kid in the woods surrounded by corpses and radiating enough chakra to make most Jonin take a step back! Then I take him to MY home, into my bed to rest, and not five minutes after I have left, I come upon a scene that makes me question if I am dreaming! He was covered in vegetation that had burst through the floor, and had animals from Kami only knows where surrounding him like was in danger from something so great that she had to intervene to protect him! Now, if you have had all this happen to you in the course of about a full day, what the hell would you think was happening? I thought I was going crazy! I still think I am! What makes him so special? On top of that, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday, dammit!"

A booming laugh was all she got for her tirade. _"You are indeed a fiery one, aren't you?" _

"_Perhaps when Naruto-Sama awakens he will tell you what he is, that is if you gain his trust. For now, go get some food for yourself and tread lightly until he awakens. It shouldn't be long now anyway,"_ responded Raiden in his booming voice before shrinking down to the size of Yamato and disappearing. Most likely back to guard Naruto she surmised.

So, she decided to make herself some lunch, as it was nearly noon anyway. _"Might as well make some for the brat as well,"_ she thought to herself.

Back with Naruto, he was in a state of shock. He has just, basically, been told that he would either bring the world into everlasting peace or he'll decide that humanity isn't worth saving and raze every village to the ground.

The only consolation he acquired was that he got a neat bloodline and his parents were going to stay with him until his training has been completed. Kukimiko also said that he could summon them to the world as well, which would mean he could actually be held by his mother and trained by his father!

Even though he was going to be receiving training from all three of them, it was something he always saw other parents, particularly fathers, training their children. It was something he wanted as much as a family. Now, he had it, in a weird sort of way.

After Kukimiko explained the two techniques he had to practice to summon them to the world. One was called, simply enough Summoning Technique and a jutsu called the Kage Bushin. His father, it still sounded weird calling his idol father, told him with his ever-growing chakra supply, he could perform years and years of training in only a couple of months with this jutsu.

He didn't want to his training to reach such levels in fear of losing his family, as their jobs would then have been complete. With much assurance from Kukimiko that they wouldn't disappear, he relented. And with that, he bid them good-bye until their next confrontation.

End of Chapter Two

_**I wanted to apologize for the length of time that it took for me to write this chapter. The reason was because the Doctor that I currently see had to renew his Narcotic License and for some odd reason, it has been almost two months and still nothing. **_

_**If you have watched the news in the past couple of months you'll have seen various "Feel Good Doctors" being arrested around the US for writing illegal prescriptions for various types of medications. Its because of those assholes that have given legit doctors such a hard time and so many legal hoops to jump through to keep their licenses and help patients that are truly in need of certain medications. Especially where I like in South Florida.**_

_**So last month I had to go to the hospital because not only was I in an extreme amount of pain, but I was currently going through withdrawals due to waiting so long to go after I ran out of my medication. The nurse nearly flipped her lid when I told her what had happened and how long I have been without my medication. **_

_**Needless to say a doctor immediately came out, looked over my documentation from my doctor along with prior prescription and handed me a prescription for a weeks worth and told me to come back if I couldn't get in to see my Primary and if he refused to right said prescriptions until such a time as I found a new Pain Management Doctor or he got his license back. So for the past two months, my primary has been writing said medication. **_

_**I don't know if any of you have ever been in severe pain for longer that several weeks, but if you take a narcotic prescription for longer than a couple of weeks, you body becomes addicted to it. Now this does not mean you are some drug addict, as there is a difference between physical dependency and psychological dependency. **_

_**One is your body needing it, the other is you yourself needing it just to function or feel normal. There are several other factors involved in dependency issues, but a basic overview should suffice. **_

_**Again I apologize for those who have asked me when the next chapters were coming out. So, as for now, I am okay. I felt compelled to write two chapters after I re-edited my previous two. **_

_**As always, your responses help me to make the story better for you. Your ability to critique the living shit out of my writing allows me to notice my shortcomings and improve my ability to write. So, for that, I thank all of you. Until next time, later. **_


	4. Chapter Three

_**-Disclaimer-**_ I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters of "Naruto". I also apologize ahead of time if any parts of this story seem similar to another author's story. If any section is, it was done without the knowledge of their works, and was completely unintentional.

_**Now here is Chapter Three of The Chosen One!**_

As Naruto opened his eyes, he was greeted by many different animals, and in a home that he had never been to before. He was about to ask what the hell was going on when the turtle spoke to him, _"Naruto-Sama, my name is Kamenosuke, the Fox is Ketsu, the Phoenix is Akira, the Tiger is Hideaki, and the Dragon is Raiden. We are here to protect and guide you. The home you are currently in is of Mitarashi Anko. She found you yesterday after you were attacked, and brought you here to rest," _drawled out the lazy sounding turtle.

Naruto for his part just nodded his head and attempted to stand up. That attempt was met with disastrous results as he completely misjudged his height compared to the floor.

He was gently helped up by the fox, Ketsu, and was helped to keep himself steady by Ketsu's tails, until his equilibrium adjusted to his new body.

"_You have grown almost a foot in height Naruto-Sama, as well as gained a stronger lither muscle and skeletal structure. It will take some time to become acquainted with it,"_ spoke Hideaki__with a calming tone, that held much amusement and of all things, respect.

"Thank you Hideaki-Sama, but why did my body change so? From what my father explained to me, I shouldn't have underwent anything this drastic," asked a confused but grateful Naruto.

"_Your father, in any other case but this, would have been correct. But, after you were taken from your grandparents, your Hokage was ordered by the council to put a 'leash' on you. So, they had a man named Danzo with your Hokage overpower the safety seal your father applied onto you, and added several seals of their own. One was to stunt you growth, and your intelligence, as I'm sure you have noticed that it's much easier to think clearly. Another was to bind and restrict your chakra, while simultaneously keeping your chakra in a state of flux. Making your ability to control said chakra almost impossible."_

"_Next they put a hypersensitivity seal upon you. When a certain set of seals are directed at you, you become hyperaware, basically if someone repeated a phrase to you just after that seal was activated, you would remember what was ever said to you. It would be almost like a compulsion that would make you do and think a certain way."_

"_For example, if someone told you to love and protect the village always, always protect your teammates, never attack the villagers or the shinobi even in self defense, always listen to what the Hokage tells you to do and do so without question, just after they activated that seal, you would do so without thinking why. I know for a fact that its been activated several times before,"_ finished Hideaki.

"_Lastly, the most dangerous seal, a dead-man's switch, which was tied directly into your brain. If that was ever activated, you would immediately become brain-dead, but live until they could transfer Kyuubi-Sama into a new more receptive host,"_ growled out Ketsu in disgust as he picked up where his fellow summon left off or out. More than likely, trying to reduce the damage to his fragile psyche regarding trust.

This time, Raiden was the one who decided to relive Naruto of his worry, _"Do not fret Naruto-Sama. No lasting damage has been done, and the awakening of your bloodline limit has destroy all of the seals on your body, but a couple of massive storage seals on your arms and that symbol on your chest are all that remain. What those storage seals are, are a mystery to use, but I feel that your parents would know the answer to that query. _

Naruto for his part, was at war with all the thought he knew. His grandfather in everything but blood had seals placed onto him. To contain him like some rabid dog or a kunai that once directed, would cause untold amounts of death.

Everything he thought he knew. Everyone he thought he could trust. All of it was shattered in the course of a couple days! He immediately knew what he was going to do. Those jutsu that Kukimiko and his parents wanted him to learn, would be mastered by the end of the day!

Anyone who he even suspected as having an unsavory motive unto him would face his very justified wrath! He quickly thanked the summons and excused himself before they could respond by running out of the room.

Anko having just finished lunch was rounding the corner of her kitchen with a plate of food for the 'brat' and was suddenly sent skipping across the floor on her rear as some force slammed into her.

Naruto quickly reacted seeing the plate of food going through the air and with unnatural grace and speed, caught every single scrap of food back into the plate. He looked at the person he ran into whom was letting loose a string of expletives that would have made any career sailor proud, with a mixture or curiosity and caution. The odd saying and all; Fool me once same on you, Fool me twice same on me.

They made a fool of him for almost seven years, and it would never happen again!

Anko finally righting herself for the seventh or so time that day was getting rather pissed off at being everyone's soccer ball because they couldn't take a joke or felt the need to reprimand her like a little child!

"For the love of Kami, why don't you watch where the hell you running brat? You're lucky I just ate because if I were still hungry I would have killed…" that sentence immediately died in her throat as she looked upon her offender.

He looked to be about her age, a little taller than her 4'9" frame, very toned muscles seemed to ripple across his body that made him look like an Olympic Gold Metal Gymnast, and his face seemed to be chiseled from granite! He looked so beautiful that she had no choice but to turn rather flushed and heated.

Enough thoughts were flying through her head that she had a little drool leaking from the corner of her mouth and a slight drip from her nose. All the while giggling like a schoolgirl, who just cornered the object of her affections and he had nowhere to go, let alone think of resisting her advances!

Naruto, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him like her was a prime piece of meat, decided to break her out of her trance the best way he knew how. When it came to women, he say what happened to his father when he did something stupid, he either profusely apologized or what submitted to an intense physical beat down, and he didn't want the beat down.

"Um…I'm sorry for running into you, but I saved your food before it could hit the floor and I haven't touched anything. I am just trying to get out of here, wherever here is. Again, I am so sorry for running into you like that Mitarashi-Sama!"

Naruto quickly bowed low toward Anko, put the plate of food on the counter, and looked for the nearest exit. But, before he could move toward the door, Anko stopped him dead in his tracks with a question, "Who are you? In fact how did you get in here? If you came to hurt me, or that boy in my room, you will pay with your life! That is a promise that you can be assured of!"

Naruto was a little taken aback by those questions and threats, but replied none-the-less as this seemed to be the girl the summons were speaking of.

Again Naruto bowed which seemed to bring a grimace to Anko's beautiful face if he was being honest with himself, but pushed forward to answer, "My name Naruto, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I wanted to extend to you my deepest thanks for bringing me to your home to rest after I was attacked, and will repay your kindness as soon as I can. Again, thank you Mitarashi-Sama."

"You lie! You can't be Naruto! That brat is only six or so years old and comes up to my chest on a good day! On top of that your eyes are different than his, your eyes are silver, while Naruto's seemed to as deep a blue as the ocean! For the last time, who are you," she seethed as she quickly pulled out a kunai from her back pouch and summoned Yamato.

Naruto seeing the obvious threat she posed to him began to back up and look for a way to escape. Since there was no way he could prove whom he was he had no other option. Once he saw the snake he really began to panic. He knew what those snakes could do to their prey. He observed many of the animals in the forest as a way to entertain his self and learned what happened when you crossed into someone's domain uninvited.

"Mistress what are you doing! Do you know what will happen to you if you attempt to injure that boy? After everything the Summons told you, you would do this," sneered Yamato at the stupidity of her summoner.

Now Anko what thoroughly dumbfounded! She saw the boy yesterday and had often seen him around Konoha, and this was not Naruto!

She instantly stood over her summon and prepared to berate her for her lack of a brain.

"Yamato, that is not Naruto! Its some intruder who has come either to steal from my clan, kill me, or kill Naruto! How can you be so easily fooled by such a hacked Henge?"

"Mistress, it is you whom are the fool here. The boy activated his bloodline limit yesterday, which is the reason for his drastic change, amongst other factors. Needless to say, but I will anyway, that is indeed the boy! Now put your kunai away or I won't be held accountable for my actions if you proceed to try to injure him!"

Okay that was about the third time in the past day or so that he personal summon, her familiar, and her best friend defended that boy over her and it was really starting to piss her the fuck off!

"You would dare attack me? Do you have any idea what would happen to you if I chose to summon one of the higher members and reported you! You would be outcast just like the rest of my clan! Why? Why would you choose to do such a thing?"

By the end of her tirade, Anko was openly sobbing. Just the mere thought of losing her best friend was enough to drive her mad, but the fact that she choose to protect another and would attack her was a blow unlike any she has felt since her mother died.

Naruto for his part was looking upon the scene with intense scrutiny. Looking for any since of deception, but found none, and began to feel ashamed that he was the cause of her pain. Even though he knew nothing about her, her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was like him. She was alone, alone and hated with almost as much passion as he is by the village.

With that sorted out in his mind, Naruto gently walked up to Anko and Yamato. He gently picked up Yamato and draped her over his neck and picked Anko off the floor and gave her a hug that held what she needed the most, compassion and understanding.

No more words were needed as Yamato slithered across Naruto and onto Anko, all the while gently constricting herself to give them both her version of a hug and an apology.

Unknown to them, but they were being watched by the summons the entire time, Akira looked rather pleased with how things turned out, if the way her flaming-feathers were burning so brightly, yet so comfortably as well.

The others, just seemed to take it in stride, but Ketsu looked upon the scene with suspicion. He knew what human could do and how they could deceive. If Inari-Sama said that she would indeed be trustworthy, than he would listen, but if she even showed the slightest hint of betrayal, then he would enjoy what he would do next!

Else where in Konoha, a couple of people felt a deathly cold chill run up their spines and could swear they could hear the Shinigami laughing at what was going to come. Now the Third Hokage wasn't a superstitious person by any length of the imagination. He believed in cold hard facts, data, and that those who have been wronged, would always get their revenge.

It was the last thought that was severely bothering him though. For some reason, when he happened to glance at the picture of his successor, he could swear he was seeing the same glare on the man he always wore right before he killed someone. It was that thought that terrified him to his core, for in his prime he couldn't hope to compete against such a monster on the field of battle.

Fortunately, any further pondering on that subject was shattered when his secretary came in with more damn paperwork and various other reports. As she left he glanced at the incident report from last night and went cold with what he saw.

Six Chunnins and one Jounin were found slaughtered near the Forest of Death. It wouldn't normally be that big of a deal, but a couple of those Chunnin and the lone Jounin were members of the Uchiha Clan. And he knew he was going to be in for more problems from them as soon as they found out.

As he continued to read he noticed that a Chunnin by the name of Umino Iruka ended up in the hospital last night with nearing every bone in his body broken or flat out shattered! _How in the name of Kami did he get himself to the hospital? Was he involved with any of this? _Thought Sarutobi to himself.

With that thought, he decided to escape the upcoming shit-storm find out exactly what the fuck happened last night! So, he went to the only person who could give him a glimpse of what had transpired last night, Umino Iruka, and he quickly Shushined to the hospital.

"What room is Umino Iruka in?"

A receptionist was a little pissed by the tone of voice that was used toward her and was about to tell the bastard to go off themselves, until she looked up and into the eyes of her Kage. She almost lost control of her bowels just by looking into his eyes, but quickly composed her self, and her thoughts as she looked for the patient he wanted to see.

"Umino Iruka is in the ICU, room number 412, Hokage-Sama."

With that Sarutobi just nodded and made his way toward said room number.

As he entered into Iruka's room, he noticed the young man was practically in a full body cast! If the situation hadn't been so dire, he was sure he would be chuckling to himself.

"Iruka, can you hear me? This is Sarutobi, and I need you to tell me exactly what happened to you last night."

Iruka upon hearing his commander's voice instantly paled, and the heart rate monitor was going nuts. So much so, that the Third simply shut it off because of the severely annoying sound it was wailing around the room.

"Please forgive me Hokage-Sama. We didn't know! We just thought that he was the Demon, but after, after we beat him, we went to kill him. And that was our biggest mistake. We each fired off our most powerful Fire Technique at him, and when they hit, we thought we had finally avenged everyone who died almost seven years ago. When the smoke cleared he was surrounded by and being protected by the very Trees themselves! How could he bend nature to his will if he wasn't a demon? How!"

As Iruka continued on, Sarutobi wanted to kill him. In fact he wanted to kill all of those stupid villagers and shinobi whom defied his orders not to touch the boy! Did they not realize that seven years of planning could be up in flames now? If Jiraiya somehow hears of this, he was through!

"Once we saw that nature was protecting him, I knew he wasn't the Demon, he was its jailor, but it was too late then. Shinji and the other Uchiha nearly lost it upon seeing the way the trees bents to Naruto's will. He rushed Naruto with his Katana raised to kill Naruto, not caring what this could do to the village, just so long as another Mokuton user never lived to 'sully' his clans superiority"

Iruka was hysterical at this point and the Third was about to issue his punishment, but Iruka continued on, "As his Katana was inches away from Naruto's neck, we were hit with the most oppressive force I have ever felt. If I had been several feet closer, I would have been squashed into paste. When I looked up, I saw Naruto eyes staring into mine, as if judging if I should be killed as well, I don't know why he allowed me to leave, but if you saw the way his eyes glowed with so much power, even you Hokage-Sama would flee. I swear it!"

Now Hiruzen wasn't particularly a prideful man, but being terrified of a six year old was downright laughable! He, the Shinobi no Kami! Impossible.

Now though, he had to clean up this mess fast, make a cover story, and find Naruto before anything else happened.

"Iruka, from this moment on, you are stripped of your rank and demoted to Genin. You will have reduced pay upon completion of missions for three years, which will go toward repaying your transgressions against Naruto. I told all of you to leave the boy alone and you didn't. You are lucky I do not kill you where you lay. Once you have sufficiently healed, report to my office. Until then," and with that the Third stormed out of the hospital allowing his killing intent to billow out to be felt by all. He had work to do and he needed it done yesterday!

Upon reaching his office, he noticed that Uchiha Fugaku was waiting for him. The smug little bastard was waiting in HIS office! Oh, he was not going to put up with this shit.

Before the Uchiha Clan Head even knew what happened, he was bodily thrown out of Sarutobi's office and left with the command to make a fucking appointment. And if he ever attempted to barge into his office again, he should consider his life forfeit!

He swallowed his pride, and smirked beside himself. This is exactly what he needed. Now he could get the clan behind him and they could truly rise to the greatness that should have been theirs the day they signed the treaty with the Senju! It all rested on his eldest son now. Even he knew that he couldn't beat the Third in a fight, but his son, his son just might be able to do it.

Hiruzen immediately threw off his robes and went to his Scribing Orb to track Naruto down.

After an hour of failed attempts he began to become frustrated and worried. There were only so many reasons that someone wouldn't show up on his Orb. One, the person was not currently in Konoha, which terrified him.

Another reason is that the person is dead. Since he hadn't felt a trickle of the Kyuubi's chakra, he kicked that idea to the curb.

The final reason is that he was being blocked from finding his target. The only way that could happen is either Naruto himself is blocking and cloaking his chakra purposely; not possible. That left that someone was blocking Naruto from being found. Only one person had the shear audacity to go over him and the skill in which to make someone disappear, Shimura Danzo!

Hiruzen immediately dispatched his best trackers to find Naruto and bring him back here unharmed. With a chorus of "Yes Hokage-Sama", they were gone without a trace of ever being in his office.

Now, he had a little visit to pay an old rival that had better answer his questions correctly, and if he has Naruto to hand him over to him within fifteen minutes, or Danzo would be the one who mysteriously disappears!

One Week Later

It had been a week since the incident and Hiruzen couldn't find Naruto anywhere. Danzo was more than forthcoming with information at first, but after a couple of minutes of being used as Sarutobi's personal punching bag, he quickly realized how dire the situation truly was and quickly swore on the one person he respected above all others, the grave of Senju Tobirama. With him swearing on his former sensei's grave that he had nothing to do with Naruto and hasn't heard a peep about the boy since two days prior to the "incident", as it was now being referred to.

With that Hiruzen left the battered and bleeding Danzo on the floor of Danzo's own bedroom to pray to Kami that Hiruzen doesn't find otherwise.

He dispatched three of his best tracker teams to search the entire Land of Fire for any signs of Naruto, and if found, bring him back as quickly and quietly as possible.

The Mitarashi Compound

Anko and Naruto have been training day and night for the past week, and have struck up a rather close friendship. After Naruto mastered those to jutsu, did Anko find out exactly how much Naruto trusted her with his secrets, and his very life.

After that he told her that he wanted her to meet three people that were the most important to him. So, she felt rather surprised and humble with his declaration.

He led her into the Forest of Death, or as they had been calling it, their personal playground. They finally entered a clearing that held each of the summon animals from that day a week ago, and he told her to wait at the edge. She obeyed and watched as he weaved hand-signs with such speed that she only saw the first and last signs.

Then one Naruto became three, and they each began performing more hand-signs after they each bit their fingers and finally slammed the hands upon the earth each calling out a single name.

"Summoning Technique: Kukimiko!"

"Summoning Technique: Tou-Sama!"

"Summoning Technique: Kaa-Sama!"

After the smoke cleared, Anko was greeted by a sight that brought sheer terror to her heart, not for herself, but for what this meant for the village. Standing in all their glory was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or as Naruto called her, Kukimiko.

Then the true shock was standing where Naruto called out his father and his mother, Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage, and his wife, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Death of the Third Shinobi War and the Yellow Flash. Before any could respond, she fainted.

"Yep! I still got it," jovially Kukimiko responded laughing at the sight of the fainting girl.

Naruto and his parents just had massive sweat drops hanging from the back of their respective heads, each thinking along the similar lines about the cause of the current situation.

_She didn't faint because she saw you, Naruto/I told her about you. It was seeing them/us. _

Ketsu was the first to break the silence, "Kyuubi-Sama, it is good to see you again. Inari-Sama has told me that you now go by 'Kukimiko', is that what you wish to be called?"

Kukimiko just grimaced at that thought, _"figures that ass knew what Naruto was going to name me. Uh! I just sounded like I'm his pet!" _

"Yes, that is what I wished to be called by those that I allow to call me that, everyone else is to call me by my given title. Understand Ketsu-Chan," she leered at Ketsu, who could only quickly respond by frantically nodding his head while simultaneously bowing.

"Good Boy," she happily chirped, even though he frowned at being referred to by the same standards as a pet. Yet knew that if he voiced his opinion, it might be the last thing he ever did.

Naruto gently picked up Anko and looked upon everyone there with fire burning in his eyes, "I believe we have to plan on how we are to make are entrance into the village tomorrow, correct," he stated with a hint of malice laced with mischief.

A resounding, "Yes Naruto" along with various forms of respect that ranged from Chan to Sama.

"_Then tomorrow it begins,"_ thought Akira before vanishing back to make her report.

_**End of Chapter Three**_

_**I apologize for how long it took me to get these last two chapters up. I also apologize for any confusion between names or techniques. If you find any errors, please let me know so that I may correct them in the near future. As always, I look forward to your responses, as its with your help that you allow me to become a better writer. So critique the hell out of it for me. I need to know. Thank you for your time. Until the next time, later.**_


	5. Chapter Four

_**-Disclaimer-**_ I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters of "Naruto". I also apologize ahead of time if any parts of this story seem similar to another author's story. If any section is, it was done without the knowledge of their works, and was completely unintentional.

Kukimiko/Kyuubi/Miko **speaking-"Naruto-Sama, you must learn to flow with nature itself"**

Summoned Animals speaking- _"For what reason have you summoned me you whelp!"_

Thinking- _"If that is true, then I'm going to have an incredibly long day."_

_Note- the Kitsune Summon, Ketsu, has had his name changed to _

_Toshihiro. The meaning is at the bottom._

Chapter Four BeginsFlashback

"So, let me get this straight, the blood of the Four Clans* runs in my veins, is that it," asked a thoroughly confused Naruto as he didn't understand what could be so important about having said clans blood flowing through his very body.

Kukimiko just sighed while simultaneously pinching the bridge of her petite nose, trying to stave of the oncoming headache. As she looked at Minato and Kushina, the blond-haired man seemed to be off in his own little world, while the fiery redhead had a look of…understanding and fear?

Kukimiko decided to fill the boy in. He deserved to know the truth, the whole truth, and not some abridged version of it. It would only take being caught in one lie or falsehood for Naruto to write any of them off for good. That was something she could not and would not allow to happen. She glanced at Kushina standing to her left and spoke before as she noticed her great-granddaughter beginning to propose a question that could ruin everything.

"**Naruto-Sama,"** she began as she took in his new appearance through her ruby-red eyes that seemed to have fire dancing throughout them, **"these Four Clans weren't just your normal clans, or even just other bloodline clans. The Four Clans are the Direct Descendants of the Sage of Six Paths and his twin brother, whom for the sake of argument we'll call Yin, and his brother Yang."**

Now Naruto knew whom the Sage of the Six Paths was and what he contributed to the modern world, but he never ever heard that he had a brother, let alone a twin! So, to be a direct descendant of said persons was a huge ego boost! Though the look that crossed Kukimiko's beautiful whiskered face, quickly whipped that smirk and feelings of superiority off his face and out of his mind.

"**The eldest Twin, Yin, everyone knows gave knowledge of chakra use to the masses, while the younger twin, opposed this idea vehemently. After they battled the Jyuubi, whom was the mother of Bijuu, and Yin sealed her into himself. After that was over, Yang walked the battlefield and was in shock at the sheer destruction this battle wrought on the land. Mother Nature itself couldn't bring life back onto those lands. After Yang saw all of this destruction, he knew that the knowledge of chakra had to be limited to the worthy and righteous, if it wasn't, then the natural hate and greed in every person would win out. Soon, father would fight son, brother would fight brother, and so on and so forth until the world looked like that battlefield,"** she paused to take a breather, but her face contorted into a mix of unadulterated anger and anguish.

The other occupants were so engrossed in her story that they didn't even notice that she seemed to sag slightly, as if the weight of this story was placed upon her shoulders, and for her, it was. She didn't care much for humanity, but she cared for the life of the world. Without Nature, life would wither and die, and eventually so would the Bijuu.

"Kukimiko-Sama, if what you said is true, that the Sage of Six Paths had a younger brother, a twin in fact. Why hasn't history heard of him? If he fought the Jyuubi with the Sage, he must have been incredibly powerful, no?" asked Minato.

"**If you would read a little more into the names I gave them, you would understand. At least how powerful he was. Yang was the equal to his elder brother in every way. They were equal, and totally opposite at the same time. They both wielded the Rinnegan, both could summon any creature they came into contact and formed a bound with, and both held the power over life and death. They could use any element and even created new ones, but the last two Rinnegan users haven't been able to use that particular skill. It may have been unique to them and them alone. Anyway, I'm getting off track, so please do not interrupt me until I have finished, understand?"** she said in an even tone, but the Killing Intent she leaked out with it was more that enough to get her point across.

She ran her slender, but feminine muscled arm up towards her head as her hand gently ran through her fiery red-hair. As she looked around Naruto's mindscape, it seemed to be stabilizing and starting to look like the Forest of Death that he loves so much. With a simple flick of her wrist, four reclining chairs materialized out of nowhere. The stunned looks coming from Minato and Kushina were priceless enough to momentarily lift her sour mood.

With her smirk firmly in place, Kukimiko held out her right hand in an offer to sit and relax, or as she put it, to take a 'load' off. Still, that smirk has of lately brought a small smile to Naruto, almost as if her smirk was just for his amusement, as much as her own.

He looked upon his mother and found an unreadable expression on her face. He assumed she was thinking quite heavily about something. But, he decided to let it be for now, he'd ask later.

Though, when he glanced at his father, he had to stifle the laugh that was begging to be released. He looked as if he had just been told he had hit the Lotto and his brain had shut down.

As he was staring at his father, the man that made Iwa run in utter terror, Minato jerked his head slightly and light was finally returning to his eyes! At that point, Naruto lost control. He had never laughed so hard without faking it, or without the worry of being found, and ultimately beaten to a pulp.

The blond-man's brain had literally shut down and was in the process of rebooting. Naruto mused that he must be running on out-dated programming. After he finally calmed down, he noticed that his mother and Kukimiko were also laughing, while his father just grinned like a moron and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"**As entertaining as that was, Minato, I hope you have finally caught up with the rest of us. Correct?"**

"Hee hee hee, uh sorry about that. It's just a lot to take in. If people knew that the Sage had a brother of equal strength and he had children, well, every nation would be up in arms looking for those descendants."

"**Ah, but they have already been found, haven't they. Kushina?"**

She turned to look at her great-granddaughter.

"Yes, yes they have. Minato, the Six Paths Sage had two sons. The elder brother believed that might was always right, and so became the Uchiha Clan. While the younger son, who believed that it's the duty of the strong, to protect the weak, and he began the Senju Clan." She looked at Naruto and hoped beyond hope, that Naruto would choose the right path.

"**That's correct Kushina-Chan!"** Which caused Kushina to scowl at her in mock anger. **"The real question is this, what were the other two clans from the younger brother?"**

"**Yang felt now more that ever, after witnessing the petty squabbling of his nephews, that the knowledge of chakra should be a clan secret, and even then, taught to only those with the proper mindset. Yang wondered the continent for years before coming to a literal oasis near the ocean. It was something that shouldn't exist with all of the seawater near this 'Eden'. This 'Eden' had a gorgeous forest, underground freshwater springs, a frozen tundra to the north, and was highly protected on three sides by powerful whirlpools." **

At that proclamation, Kushina jumped to her feet and flew toward Kukimiko. As she was a foot away from knocking her 'till kingdom come', she was blasted to the other side of clearing, while Kukimiko just laughed at her stupidity. **"You definitely got your brains from your great-grandfather's side of the family. We can not harm each other in here, Naruto-Sama won't allow it."**

"You lie! I would have known! My clan would have told me when I was younger, yet Mito-Sama never said a peep about being direct descendants of such a person! Where is your proof! You believed that Madara had killed both of your children and yet you were wrong! So, how do I know you are not wrong again! Tell me!" she screamed out.

This had to be a joke! It couldn't be real could it? She had no problem with being the Kyuubi's great-granddaughter, but something made her become enraged at the idea that her son, her baby that was stolen from her mere months after he was born, could be the one! It was a fifty-fifty chance. If those 'bedtime stories' that Mito-Sama told her had been true…then oh Kami-Sama!

Her baby boy could either bring peace or complete and total annihilation of humanity! This couldn't be, this was just a story! It had to be! As Kushina began to look more and more frantic, Minato grabbed her by her shoulders and wrapped her into a hug. As he gazed into her bloodshot tear-filled eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what had got her so riled up?

"Love, what's going on? Why are you freaking out like this? What's the big deal of Naruto being related to the Sage?"

"Its not just one of the Sages he's related to, it's both! You don't know of this because Jiraiya-Tou lost his family at such a young age and everything that held their history was destroyed. Mito-Sama told me that our clans were sister clans and that we are related to each other."

Minato looked at his hysterical wife with sorrow, for he didn't understand what was so terrifying, "I fail to realize what's so scary Shina-Chan, am I missing something here?"

At this point Kukimiko was beginning to get impatient and wanted to rest and go over the training schedule she was preparing for Naruto.

As she gently coughed into her hand, so to get their attention, she pointed towards Naruto, **"The reason she is so scared is because of the prophecy that Naruto has fulfilled the first part of. A child shall have a great burden placed inside of him. He will have the blood of the Four Clans running through his veins. The blood of the Namikaze, the Senju, the Uzumaki, and the Uchiha! He shall be granted the True Power of the Rinnegan, by wielding the very eyes of the Jyuubi! He will either bring everlasting peace to the world, or completely destroy it to allow Kami and Nature to correct there past mistakes!"**

"**That is why your wife is so terrified. If I had known that one of my children would have survived…but its no use now. Naruto, you must understand that you will wield power to bend, nature, the Bijuu, the very space and time to your whims! You must understand that if you choose to allow this power to change whom you truly are, then humanity has already lost." **

She looked at her master, her friend, and with time, maybe a lover with flaming-red calculating eyes. If she felt that he was going to allow this power to change him, then she would make the ultimate sacrifice and kill them all. If she still was able to do so. The longer his body grew accustomed to his actual power, the harder it would be to defeat him.

As they all stared at Naruto, none could see his eyes, or his face as they were being overshadowed by his bangs and the darkness that surrounded them. Then, he seemed to he seemed to laugh lightly. Which soon begun to build to that of the maniacal laugh of a madman!

As three sets of eyes looked upon with confusion and worry, one set began to close into slits with rage and untold amounts of loss. Before anyone could react, Naruto shot his head up and his silver eyes were glowing with hints of crimson, blue, and purple in them. The power of those eyes began to steadily grow, effectively freezing everyone in mid-motion.

As they looked into his eyes, they saw that the outermost ring now sported three tomes, which were spinning madly at a dizzying pace, before everything went black for them.

Once light began to filter back into the forest-like mindscape, they saw a sight that tore at their very souls. Naruto was weeping. As he slowly raised his silver and red-tipped head to gaze upon them, they saw, felt, and experienced every single act of atrocity that was done unto him by merely looking into his eyes again.

"Kukimiko, do you have so little faith in me? Do I scare you as well? Do you no longer want to be my guide? If not, then kill me now. For I no longer wish to live if someone who's been with me since moments after I was born, feels they cannot trust me"

Naruto gently raised his hand and with a casual wave, a sword of untold beauty and death appeared. "Take the sword Kukimiko and end me now," with that, he placed his hands upon the floor and lowered his head until it was parallel with the floor.

As Minato and Kushina watched what was happening in front of them, all conscious thought stopped as they witnessed Kukimiko stalk forward and pick the sword off the floor. With that, their bodies reacted to stop her, the world be damned!

Upon hearing his parents begin to run at Kukimiko, he once again waved his hand at them. Before they could come within five feet of her, they were blasted backwards by an invisible force and wrapped in vegetation of all kinds. They were unable to move a single muscle. Once that was accomplished, he once again lowered his head and awaited his end.

Kukimiko finally released the breath she had no idea she'd been holding since Naruto raised his head and waved his hand. She thought he was lulling her into a false sense of security and was about to end her very existence.

Once she was a mere meter or so away from Naruto, she spoke.

"**Naruto-Sama, what are you speaking of? I have no ill will against you, my master." **

"Do not take me for a fool Kyuubi! Your mind and the minds of everyone else I lay my eyes upon, are an open book to me! As I do not know how to control it yet, but with each 'viewing', I get smarter and mentally age. Now, for the last time, KILL ME!" He shouted more to the heavens than to her, but shouted none-the-less.

The newly name-reverted Kyuubi lowered her head in immense shame, as she was only thinking about the rest of the world. She didn't want to die and if Naruto lived, there was the chance she and her brethren would parish. She viewed his life once more before she steeled her resolve, and agonizingly slowly raised the sword above her head.

With mastered precision she brought the blade down. His parents could no longer look and closed their eyes as Kushina began to thrash and scream to the heavens that it wasn't fair. She cursed the Kyuubi, she cursed Madara, she cursed Kami herself, but most of all, she cursed herself for her own weakness.

Minato had his head bowed in remorse of being unable to protect his son and openly sobbed. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Naruto was supposed to be cared and loved for by his grandparents and seen as a hero by the village! He swore that if he just had one more chance, he'd change everything. He'd be the father he should have been and the vengeful parent the village would soon come to fear!

Elsewhere

Anko awoke and began to look for Naruto, only to finally find him outside meditating in the forest behind her compound. As she got closer, she noticed that the all the summon animals were in a circle around Naruto. Approximately in a sixty-foot circle around Naruto, with him being in the center.

She found it odd that she could see his chakra pouring off of him and swirling about him as if it was alive. She took a closer look at the summons and found that they looked to be straining against something, with Raiden and

Toshihiro taking the brunt of it of whatever was causing such pressure on them.

As she got closer, she finally felt the weight, and it was Naruto's chakra! He was only meditating! How could he have so much? It's not possible; he'd explode from such amounts! As she was about to cross over Akira to wake Naruto, her familiar, Yamato, stopped her.

"_Mistress Anko, you cannot cross over them or you will be crushed! Four of those summons are Heavenly Summons and can barely handle the pressure,"_ the snake paused to allow her master a moment to understand the sheer power he was radiating, _"Whatever is going on in his mind, is taking a severe toll on him. If you just watch his facial expressions, you can see whatever is going on in there, is causing him extreme heartache."_

As Anko looked at her new friend she could instantly see the trails of tears streaming down his face and wanted to run in there to help him overcome whatever ailed him. She also saw all of his facial muscles tightening, a sure sign that he was in pain. He seemed to be reliving a particularly bad experience or something that caused him to give up on living.

So, she did the only thing she could, she prayed. As soon as she finished her silent prayer for him, she took a set just outside the zone of where she could feel his chakra and began to meditate as well to pass the time.

Back In The Seal

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the sword he summoned imbedded in the earth directly in front of him. As he slowly released the breath he'd been holding in acceptance of his death, he looked around to see his mother wailing and cursing the very heavens, while his father's body shook violently against his bindings in obvious signs of rage and grief. He looked to see Kukimiko on her hands and knees, soiling her beautiful crimson dress by the way, bowing and asking for his forgiveness.

"Kukimiko, for what reason do you have to apologize? You have done nothing wrong. I read you mind without permission, and upon doing so I heard all of your fears. If I were in you position, I would have felt the same." As he finished, he gently reached out to her and lightly gripped her chin to see her beautiful face.

Shocked would have been an understatement as Kukimiko heard his words and the felt him touch her chin to raise her head to his eye level. As she looked into his eyes again, she noticed that his eyes still held the three tomes that were now spinning lazily around that ring of his eye, while the glowing died down to reveal his beautiful bluish-silver eyes. The purple, crimson and specks of yellow were now gone from his eyes to reveal compassion and understanding.

Naruto gently caressed her whiskered-face in an almost lovingly manner, which brought a slight blush upon Kukimiko's face, as no one has ever touched her like his since her husband, Uchiha Izuna. Naruto slowly leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss upon her plump and puffy pink lips.

With that action, she kissed him back before bursting into tears and grabbing a hold of him to hug him as tight as she could, as if she let go he would disappear. **"Thank you Naruto-Sama, thank you."**

"Miko-Chan," which caused Kukimiko to flush crimson at the nickname he gave her, "none of that Sama crap anymore. I never want to hear someone I care about to call me with such respect, for to me, that would be an insult." Which 'Miko-Chan' just nodded her head and released him, full-body blush still going strong.

Naruto looked upon the forms of his parents with remorse for allowing them to witness his 'death', and with another wave from his opposite hand, the bindings disappeared. Which caused Naruto to slightly laugh at how they were unceremoniously dropped on their respective rears.

As they swore some more, they realized that they were now free and immediately went to end Kyuubi's very existence in the most painful and slow manner they could think of. They immediately stopped that train of thought upon seeing the 'dead' son standing next to her. Kushina was the first to respond by running to Naruto and whisking him away from Kyuubi while simultaneously sending her a glare that promised severe amounts of pain.

"Naru-Chan, you're okay! She didn't hurt you, thank you Kami-Sama! Why? Why did you allow her the chance to kill you! Do you have any idea of what it was like for your father and I to have to watch that? Do you!" She vehemently said while sobbing.

Naruto looked away in shame, but replied none-the-less, "Yes, I do know what you felt and what you were thinking of. For that I am sorry. I do not know how to control this ability of mine yet, but every time I look into the eyes of another, I get to hear, see, and feel what they are thinking of at that moment. If I decide to look deeper, I can look through the entire mind and find every secret, every jutsu, and every technique they know and make it my own. So yes, I know what the both of you were thinking! Miko-Chan is not the enemy here and you will stop being so vengeful towards her or I will put you and Tou-San into separate parts of my mind! She is our family and she is just as important to me as the both of you and Anko-Chan!"

Minato didn't like the way that sounded, not one bit. Yet, he knew he was powerless to stop him from doing so. At that moment, he registered the final person his son cared about, this 'Anko-Chan'. With that thought in mind, he quickly walked up to his son and asked the question that he knew would cause himself some serious bodily harm, but the look he imagined on his son's face would make it all worth it!

"So, Naruto, who's this Anko-Chan? Is she your girlfriend? What does she look like? How old is she? How far have you two g…Bam!"

"**BAKA!, he's only seven years old!"** Screamed, surprisingly enough, Kukimiko whom had steam shooting out from her nose.

At that moment, Minato wasn't sure if it was worth it. His son was completely embarrassed, check. His son was inventing newer shades of red, check. His wife and Kukimiko smiling at each other while nodding their heads, shit!

After that little incident, they had some small talk and laid out the training regimen for Naruto for the next five years. He would study Fuinjutsu from Kushina, Taijutsu from Minato, Genjutsu from Kukimiko, different aspects of Ninjutsu from all three of them, each Summoning Animal would take Naruto to their realm for a two months each, Kenjutsu from Kushina and Kukimiko, Space/Time jutsu from Minato, and finally Battle Tactics from all of them.

Needless to say, but for the next several years or so, he was going to be a busy little boy. Though, as he looked back at his family, he couldn't help but shudder in fright as their smiles and he could have sworn that the Shinigami was standing behind them as well!

_**Current Time, One Week After The Attack**_

Anko finally woke up, and to her amazement, Konoha's Red Death, the Yellow Flash, and the Kyuubi were still standing before her. As she was about to faint again, Naruto's voice stopped her, "Anko-Chan, don't faint on me again because I would like to introduce you to some people whom are very close to me and I'd like to ask you a question, okay?"

She just looked at him and slowly nodded her head. "Good. Allow me to introduce to you my mother Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, my father Namikaze Minato, and Kukimiko or as everyone else knows her as, the Kyuubi!"

As their names were called, they each took one step toward Anko and bowed, while Kukimiko just struck a pose and allowed her ears and tails to materialize. Which caused a massive sweat-drop to appear on the backs of everyone's head.

Anko for her part, just looked at them and then back at Naruto, and repeated the process a couple of times before busting out and laughing. Which caused the onlookers to have varying reactions, but Naruto looked the most hurt because he felt she didn't believe him and probably though it was just a simple Henge.

As she finally got her fit of laughter under control she finally stood up and bowed. After which she introduced herself and started to giggle again, "Kami-Sama, this is so hilarious! Just think about it Naruto, your parents are THE RED DEATH and THE YELLOW FLASH, along with the fact you Summoned the KYUUBI! HA HA HA! This is so amazing! Konoha is so screwed!"

Naruto instantly shot his head up as she stated that she believed him and finally understood why she was laughing so hard, which soon everyone joined in. For now, Naruto felt that life was beginning to look a little brighter.

"Anko-Chan, before I forget, I wanted to know if you would come to live with us at the Namikaze Compound? I know its really sudden and all, but I just feel that I know you so well already and I don't want you to live alone any longer…" He stated as he bashfully began to fiddle with his clothes and kick the dirt around.

Anko was doing her best imitation of a fish before Yamato bopped her with her tail. "Um, are you sure? Because you can finally be with your family and you don't have to stay here with me any longer. Once the villagers find out that your parents are, they won't want you to hang around the relative of traitors. You would finally be able to…" She had to stop as Naruto ran up to her and put his entire worth into hugging her.

"Anko-Chan, I don't care what the villagers want or care about. You were the only one to help me when I needed help. You were the one who wanted to be my friend when no one else would. You showed me kindness and friendship when none would. So, I ask you again, will you live with use? My dad can put a seal on you house to only allow you and use access if that's what you are worried about."

Anko looked to be on the verge of crying, but trying her best not to. But those statements broke the dam and it all came tumbling down. She latched back onto him and shook her head in the affirmative. She would finally have a family again.

"Well, if you guys are ready, we have a Hokage and Council to sort out," stated Kushina trying her best to put on a strong front, but was failing quite miserably at seeing such a compassionate scene. Naruto and Anko just nodded their heads and walked towards the group.

With that Minato told them all to grab each other's hands, while the summons made sure to be touching someone, and with that, they were gone in a yellow flash.

End Chapter Four

_**Kamenosuke**_** is a Turtle from the Celestial Tortoise Summoning Contract. His name means funnily enough, Turtle's Helper.**

_**Toshihiro**_** is a Fox from the Kitsune Summoning Contract. Only other known holder is Inari-Sama. His name means Intelligent and Wise.**

_**Akira**_** is a Phoenix from the Celestial Phoenix Summoning Contract. Her name means Bright or Intelligent.**

_**Hideaki**_** is a Tiger from the Celestial Tiger Summoning Contract. His name means Wisdom or Cleverness and Shining Excellence or Splendid Brightness. **

_**Raiden**_** is a Dragon/Serpent from the Celestial Dragon Summoning Contract. His name means Thunder God.**

_*** Four Clans ***_**- The Namikaze, the Senju, the Uchiha, and the Uzumaki.**

_**Yin**_**- Dark, evil, bad, black, etc…**

_**Yang**_**- Light, good, right, white, etc…**

_**For those who misunderstood how Naruto had the blood of the Four Clans running through him. His mother's great-grandfather was Uchiha Izuna, Madara's younger brother. He left the Clan when he noticed his brother was beginning to go crazy. He found and fell in love with Kyuubi who called herself Kurenai at the time. Right before they were to be wed, she told him who she truly was and he didn't care. He loved her no matter what her name or title was.**_

_**They had two children, twins, one boy and one girl, and they were a year and a half old when Madara found them. He was only looking for his brother to steal his eyes so that he could see again, since at the time he had the vision similar to that of a bat. He used his chakra-sensing abilities to find his brother. Once he killed his brother, who sacrificed himself to save his children, as Madara was losing to his younger brother quite badly, he choose to go after the one thing he would sacrifice himself for, his children.**_

_**Once Madara took his brother's eyes, he gained the knowledge of his brother. Whatever his brother knew or saw, so to does he. He killed the boy out of fear of revenge, while the girl he stabbed through the chest, but missed her heart due to her heart being on the right side of her chest, instead of the left. Then Kyuubi busted in and found Madara standing over her daughter with the dead bodies of her husband and son. After that, everything else is history.**_

_**Naruto gets both the Senju and Namikaze from his grandparents, Namikaze Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade. You have to remember, Minato was close to fulfilling the prophecy as well, since Tsunade is the granddaughter of Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito. He has the blood of three out of the four clans. I hope that clears everything up.**_

_**The Summons Naruto will use the most are: Dragons, Tigers, Phoenixes, Tortoises, Kitsune, Salamanders, Arachnids, Wolves, Toads, and the Slugs. The Snakes are a sub-group of the Dragon Contract, so they will be used as well. **_

_**I'll need a little help with the names for them, so if you would like, through out some names for me, their meanings, and will clan they should be used for. Thanks**_


	6. Chapter Five

_**-Disclaimer-**_ I do not own "Naruto" or any of the characters of "Naruto". I also apologize ahead of time if any parts of this story seem similar to another author's story. If any section is, it was done without the knowledge of their works, and was completely unintentional.

Kukimiko/Kyuubi/Miko**-"Naruto-Sama, you must learn to flow with nature itself"**

Summoned Animals- _"For what reason have you summoned me you whelp!"_

Thinking- _"If that is true, then I'm going to have an incredibly long day."_

Chapter Five Begins

As Sarutobi Hiruzen was going through report after report, he couldn't help but feel that something was coming. That feeling of dread he felt last night, he hasn't felt something like that since Minato summoned the Shinigami. As he brushed it off to think about at another time, he came upon the report from his ANBU Tracking Squad. They left four days ago and have finally sent back a message.

'_Hokage-Sama,_

_We have searched all over Fire Country and just outside our nation into surrounding nations undetected. Subject Uzumaki is nowhere to be found. No one has seen a child of any similar description. There is no way the subject escaped this far by him self, either he was kidnapped, or he is, as you fear deceased. If you wish, we will continue to search. We will await you orders._

_-Bear'_

With that last ray of hope down the drain, he prepared his response for them to return. Just as he sent the Hawk away he found himself slammed into the wall by a sight he wished to never see again. Namikaze Minato was there is all his glory pinning him to the wall with his signature kunai thrust upon his throat. Definitely not a situation he would ever think to find himself in.

As he looked around, he noticed the room was full of different summon animals, some were from the Heavenly Contracts for Kami-sakes! He continued his observations as best as he could without moving his head too much in fear of slitting his own neck. Only to find Minato's wife Kushina, another women who looked to have chakra ears and nine tails, Mitarashi Anko, an older Naruto look-a-like but he was wearing a pair of sleek black nin-goggles and they all had one thing in common. They were extremely pissed!

"I don't know who you people are, but if you do not cease and desist all hostile actions against my person, I will be forced to retaliate. Do you understand? Do you know who I am? Do you h…" he never got to respond as there were a series of yellow flashes and then a thud.

All that was left of the Third Hokage was a black and blue pile of flesh, numerous broken bones, and many deep gashed throughout his body. That's when Kushina walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs, "Listen and listen well you old bastard because I'm not going to repeat this. We are back! We know the life our son has led! We know that you have something to do with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shizune missing from his life! We will find out, and you best pray to Kami for forgiveness because We Shall NOT!"

Sarutobi was barely conscious but when he heard this woman, he knew that she was the real Kushina. That meant that the man was Minato, the boy was Naruto who for some reason was hiding his eyes, the girl was Anko, and the crimson-eyed woman with the ears and tail was indeed the Kyuubi released from her prison! If he ever feared for Konoha as a whole, it was now.

"Old man, I will be dropping you off at the hospital. You will report back to the council chambers in three days, as by then you should be sufficiently healed. The Shinobi, the Civilian, and the Elder Councils will be there as well. I will find out exactly what has gone on in the seven years I have been dead. Oh! By the way, you are relieved of your command. I will notify the council today. Your stay of execution has been allotted until then!" Spat out Minato.

With that, Naruto walked up to him and placed his hand upon Sarutobi's head. He closed his eyes and forced chakra into the Third as he pealed through his mind, copying everything that was of any use in the way of jutsu and techniques, other forms of knowledge, battle tactics, and everything that could be used against the man to discredit him in the eyes of the public.

When he was finally done, his eyes snapped open and a look of pure rage contorted his face. "You bastard, that's what you did to them! On top of that you are planning to have ANBU codenamed: Weasel to kill off his entire clan when only a third at most are responsible!" He paused to get his breathing and temper under control before he began again.

"The Hyuuga kidnapping three years ago, you knew before hand and you let it happen! You needed each side to hate the other so you could sway either side to whatever cause you had need of them for! All because they were going to combine the Houses and remove the Caged Bird Seal from use!" Naruto couldn't believe what he learned from that thing that calls itself human!

With that Naruto spat on him before walking over to Anko and whispering into her ear. Whatever was said sent her into a rage that she had to be held back from killing the old man by Kukimiko. After the rage waned she cried into Kukimiko's chest, while Kukimiko gently rubbed her back and whispered caringly into her ear to calm her down. Once Anko calmed down enough, she was handed to Naruto who carried her bridal-style out the door.

Kukimiko sent that old man such a fierce glare that he was sure he would have been nothing but a pile of ashes if she so wished it. Then Minato grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and they vanished only to appear in the hospital. Before Minato left, he ripped the Hokage-Robes from Sarutobi's body, leaving him in nothing but his battle garb. And just like that, he was gone again.

Once Minato returned, they all left the tower leaving many an ANBU, other shinobi, and various citizens unconscious.

As they walked out of the Hokage Tower the crowds of civilians and shinobi stopped dead in their tracks upon witnessing the sight of the Kyuubi-Brat, the Snake-Whore, some other godly women, the Red Death Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, and the Fourth Hokage all in the same company.

One very stupid villager decided to voice his pleasure, "Hooray! Kami-Sama, Yondaime-Sama, and Kushina-Sama are here to rid us of the filth of those two demons! Please Kami-Sama, end their stain upon our fine fair city!"

"**Oh! We'll end the stain upon your this city soon enough,"** spoke Kukimiko with as much venom as she could muster!

Before that villager could finish his response, he had one of the Fourth's signature kunai sticking out between his eyes. Then all hell broke loose. Various civilians began to scream and blame Naruto and Anko, while the Shinobi held their tongues as a pattern began to form. For every person that spoke out against those two, wound up dead with the Fourth's kunai between their very eyes, making sure it was the last thing they witnessed before they died!

Minato finally getting annoyed at having to kill a dozen or so idiots, he decided to get his point across, "SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!"

That seemed to do it. All the while rage and anger was steadily building inside both Naruto and Anko as the other being the cause of the other's rage. You could insult them, but not their friends or family!

Before they could act though, they were restrained by a couple of Kyuubi's tales. "Good! Now that you all have shut up, I can begin to tell you why those fools are now dead. From this moment on, any who insults my son, Naruto, or his friend Anko, instantly forfeits their very lives! I don't know who the fuck you people think you are insulting, beating, and attempting to kill, so allow me to enlighten you!"

"The one you all have been trying to kill for seven years now is the son of my wife, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, and I! He is your savior, but you choose to spat upon our sacrifice! You attempted to kill the heir to FOUR Noble Clans! Attempted to beat and maim the heir of another clan! Do any of you know what the laws state about harming the heir of a clan? Depending on the severity, it ranges from severe monetary fines, to the loss of all monies and property, and even death."

At that, most of the civilians paled considerably while some of the shinobi loss control of their bladders. They had tried to kill the heir of the Yondaime and the Red Death. Two people who held family and friends above all! They knew that once this week was out, a good portion of the Civilian Council would be homeless without a Ryo to their name! Some would even go as far as to kill themselves instead of being shamed while they were alive.

"Now that you all understand the severity of the situation at hand, I have an announcement to make. The Sandaime has been removed from office for with holding vital information from the Clan Heads and the Shinobi Council. He meddled in the affairs of Clan Business, which the Hokage, the Council, and the Elders have absolutely no say in when it doesn't involve a shinobi of Konoha! He has purposely put Konoha Civilians in harms way, particularly three Clan Heirs," he paused once again so everyone could grasp the situation and to partially understand what the Third Hokage had done.

"In exactly three days from now, in the Chunnin Exam Stadium, my son Naruto, Anko, Kukimiko or as you know her as, the Kyuubi, my wife and I shall be having a trail. The Elders, both Councils, and the former Hokage are going to be on trial with many of you. You will not be forgiven. You will not be able to run and hide as the ANBU have been notified of you already and are watching. For those shinobi, you will also be watched. You can either except you fate like a true Konoha Ninja and ask for leniency or die a pitiful death! Just so you know, Naruto and Anko will be deciding you fates. The true reason for Kukimiko's attack against Konoha will be explained then and there, not a moment sooner. Good day to you all."

And just like that, they all vanished. Leaving hundreds of thoroughly stunned, scared, and suicidal villagers and shinobi.

Namikaze Estates

Upon arriving at the gates to the estate, Naruto and Anko wore identical looks of sanctuary and open bliss at what had just transpired today. Both truly gained a family and as of now held the lives or financial wellbeing of many of Konoha's occupants. It was a monumental feeling and rather hard to describe or put into words.

"Ah, home sweet home. I can't wait until I can finally get some sleep in our bed. I don't know about you, Mina-Kun, but I'm going to take a nice hot shower and go to bed. Care to join me?" She sensually whispered into her husband's ear, while gently letting her breath brush up against the nape of his neck.

Yep, that moniker of his definitely applied off the battlefield as well because as soon as Kushina finished her sentence, Minato flashed to several dozen hand-signs, cut Anko's, Kukimiko's, and Naruto's thumbs, grabbed their hands and applied their bleeding finger to the gate, said "Fuin", and yelled something to them while vanishing with Kushina. He did all that in the span of a couple seconds leaving a very shocked Anko, smirking Kukimiko, and a gagging Naruto in his wake!

"So…um…do you guys want to go look around for the next several hours? I mean they've been dead for seven years and all, so they're bound to be awhile, right?" Purposed a rather grossed out, but understanding Naruto.

"Are you sure that's long enough? I mean we could always go and train for the rest of the day, get something to eat, go back to my place to get my things before finally coming back here to shower and sleep," surmised Anko. _I mean, if I've been dead for seven years, that's one of the first things I'd want to do with my husband,_ she thought.

With that, they went to look around the Namikaze estates, away from the main house. As they wondered around they couldn't believe the amount of unseen beauty that this place held! If what Miko-Chan told them about the lush landscape of the Hidden Village of the Eddies were anything to compare this area to, they couldn't even imagine!

Miko looked to be the most affected by the natural beauty the compound possessed. She looked like she was walking in a daze of contentment and reverence. Her beautiful crimson eyes shown with the power of a thousand suns, as tears gently slipped from the corners of her eyes. She thought that anything even close to the sheer beauty of Hidden Eddy Village had been plundered long ago. She had never been so happy to be proven wrong, not counting the bittersweet correction that her daughter in fact did live through Madara's slaying of her family.

She waltzed throughout the area, dancing to an unheard beat to all that were not True Children of Nature. She was dancing to the rhythm that nature always produced when it was one with its surroundings. She slowly realized what she had been doing and looked over her shoulder to see, shockingly enough, both Anko and Naruto seemingly in-tune with nature as well!

She could understand Naruto, because his entire Bloodline Limit revolved around nature, but Anko she could only guess that it was because of being with Naruto during his change and for spending so much time in his mere presence. Amazing!

If that truly was the reason and he could affect people by just being around them, the possibilities were endless! Then, another thought ebbed its way into her mind. What if he was feeling the opposite? Could he cause the opposite? If he were to be betrayed by her, Anko, his parents, or anyone else that he felt was worthy to hold his trust, what would happen?

That thought terrified her! Naruto wouldn't even have to lift a single finger and he could influence the people he comes into contact with! Again, the possibilities were endless. She would had to make sure that whomever Naruto would come to trust, weren't weak-willed or had ulterior motives. For if they did, they wouldn't survive her wrath!

And so the day went on. They each trained until they dropped with Miko correcting them here and there. Unknown to the three but, a toad and slug looked at each other before nodding and dispelling to their respective realms to reveal the information they have uncovered.

As they dispersed, a black wolf went to find the summoner of the Dog Contract. He should have been here by now, begging for forgiveness, so he decided to go look for fool he had not set eyes upon since the young man was barely out of diapers. He better have a damn good excuse too, for not being involved in this tormented child's life.

If he didn't like the answer he received, then he would eviscerate the man were he stood. Then, he would begin the arduous task of finding a new Dog Summoner to prove if they were worthy to wield the full contract of the Wolves!

Memorial Stone

"Minato-Tou, Kushina-Kaa, Rin, Obito. I'm sorry that I couldn't make you proud of me. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, strong enough, or smart enough to help any of you. I just wish I had just one more chance, just one more." He silently wept to himself before feeling an unknown presence behind his self. He instantly slammed his mask back into place, spun around to face this person, and whipped a kunai out just to be on the safe side, while charging up his chakra.

"At ease Kakashi-Kun, it's been a while since our last encounter, has it not?" Spoke the black wolf with authority and a hint of amusement in his gruff voice.

Kakashi looked over the black wolf, noticing its strong stature, streamlined physique, and its battle-scarred body. As he gazed into the wolf's golden eyes, he remembered who this wolf was. Though he hadn't seen this wolf since just after his father committed Seppuku.

Kakashi instantly dropped to his knees and bowed his head, "Roukan-Sama, has Fenrir-Sama finally asked you to come to tell me that I'm to be removed from the Canine Contract all together? If so, I completely understand, I failed to protect my pack, and for that, I should be cast out." Kakashi spoke with the utmost belief that he had failed in every endeavor he set out to accomplish.

"Kakashi-Kun, I have no idea what gibberish you are spewing out of that mouth of yours, but you should get some paper to wipe up all of that shit, that's endlessly flying out of your mouth though! What Fenrir-Sama and I demand to know is why you haven't protected your little brother and nephew!"

"Minato-Sama and Kushina-Sama entrusted his safety to you, Shizune. Jiraiya, and Tsunade, so where the hell is everyone!" Growled out Roukan and set himself in a stance to teach this miserable whelp a lesson for drowning himself in his own pity!

"Roukan-Sama, my little brother and nephew are dead! They died because of the Kyuubi! Kushina-Sama and Naruto-Chan died when part of the hospital ceiling caved in on them, killing them instantly! And Minato-Sama died sealing the Kyuubi into some orphan who the Sandaime had the audacity to name him after Tou-Sama and Kaa-Sama's own son!"

"I have to watch that little bastard parade up and down Konoha with that stupid smile on his face to remind me every single day of what I lost on that horrible night!" Kakashi spat out in anger and utter hate for the boy whom had done nothing to deserve such strong negative emotions from the man.

As soon as Kakashi finished his little pity party Roukan struck! He clawed, bit, and bludgeoned the young man for the idiot he was and the ignorant bastard he was being. After Roukan was finished dishing out his punishment, he looked on the pitiful form of someone who would never gain the right to wield the Wolf Contract, as it stood for now.

"Kakashi, I think you should go to the Namikaze Compound. I'm sure you heard what transpired earlier today, and if you didn't, you will on your way there. Your little brother was not killed. In fact, he's the one you seem to hate so vehemently. You go there, and then you will find your answers." _And So Will I_, thought Roukan as he watched Kakashi struggle to get to his feet and begin to slowly walk off leaving small trails of blood in his wake.

When Kakashi was out of sight, Roukan disappeared to deliver his report to Fenrir-Sama. He was lucky he injured Kakashi so much or else he would never make it back to the Namikaze Estate in time.

Namikaze Estates

As Anko, Miko, and Naruto were making their way back to their new home from just eating at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, one of Naruto's favorite foods and places to go. Not just for their food, but their company, as they were one of the very, very few people to actually want him to come around. What he saw in their minds though made him want to level this village to the ground!

They had been threatened, beaten (mildly), received death threats, and had their bar set on fire several times, twice with them in it! He swore to them that soon they would never have to worry about being threatened, abused, or have their livelihood go up in flames again.

When they asked how he knew of what had happened to them, he just apologized and told them that he overheard some of the villagers bragging about it once. They knew he was lying, but decided to let it drop for now.

And so, with that, they were off to go home. One to sleep in a bed for the first time in almost a century, the other, in a bed that didn't have the springs stabbing him in the back, and the last, to sleep with a family in the house. Though, that would be a first for all three of them as well.

They just turned the corner to see a man in a dog ANBU mask with silver hair that somehow defied the laws of gravity open the gates to their home! Before he could get through the gate he found himself being ripped backwards out the gate and then wrapped up in a series of tails. He cursed himself for dropping his guard and not being aware of his surroundings.

Once he saw his attackers though, his lip curled up into a snarl as he saw the Kyuubi-Brat, the girl from the clan-full of traitors, Anko, and from what he heard around town, the Kyuubi herself! "You better release before I decide to retaliate against you! I'm not in the mood to deal with 'things' like you!" Kakashi growled out between his teeth.

Naruto was observing this ANBU when he noticed the chakra near the back of his mind, particularly where memories are stored and subliminal commands are at with the highest possibility of being obeyed were located. Naruto felt he should focus just a little harder on that area. Just when he thought he was over-thinking the situation, Naruto saw it, a seal!

All of a sudden Naruto's mind flashed to what he read from Sarutobi's mind, he saw the entire event. Kakashi, Shizune, and Tsunade going unconscious, a memory modification-seal being applied to the back of their head's, and the hand-seals and commands to release and destroy the seal.

Naruto told Anko to stand back, and he began weaving hand-seals at a dizzying pace, before shouting, "Memory-Modification Seal Release!" That was the last thing Kakashi heard before he felt a searing pain on and in the back of his head, then blackness.

As Kakashi started to wake up, he heard voices in the background talking about him. "Are you sure Naru-Chan, a memory-modification seal?" This 'Naru-Chan' replied to the woman's question, "Yes Kaa-san, that bastard and the Elders, Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu, put Memory-Modification Seals on the back of the head's of Hatake Kakashi, Kazama Shizune, and Senju Tsunade."

"Along with that, he sent Namikaze Jiraiya on a Black-Bag Mission that kept him out of Konoha and out of contact from Tsunade. He's somewhere deep inside Earth County right now!" Yelled a stunned and shocked Naruto!

"It's as if he wanted him to die! Or at least return so injured that he could be subdued and have a seal placed upon him as well," surmised Minato.

"He's a dead man, Minato-Koi! He shattered the lives of our family, stuck his nose into Clan affairs, destroyed any hope of the Hyuuga's becoming one clan again, and was going to allow the slaughter of innocent Uchihas'! He has committed so many acts of treason and other atrocities that Orochimaru had a better chance of being welcomed into this home!"

"Um…Kaa-san, Tou-san, you might was to sit down for this, but Orochimaru and most of the Mitarashi Clan are innocent," spoke Naruto. He held up his hand to stall the upcoming shit-storm of arguing so he could finish.

"Tou-San, didn't you think it was a little odd that Orochimaru flipped out like that after you told me he was like an uncle to you? You told me that if he took the title of Yondaime, he wouldn't be able to work as head of the Research and Development department for Konoha."

"That he wanted to improve the bodies of our shinobi, so that if severely injured, they could last longer without medical-aide. So that the same thing that happened to his fiancée wouldn't happen to some other shinobi, correct?"

As his Naruto finished, Minato's eyes popped out of his head and he began to swear quite colorfully if Naruto were to judge. After his father had been calmed down by his mother Minato asked the question that he really already knew the answer to, but had to be sure.

"Sochi, are you positive?" He received a nod of the head and continued, "Why did Sarutobi-Teme put a modification seal on him?"

Naruto glanced towards Anko, as he gave her a summarized version of what he was about to tell everyone else earlier in that bastard's office. She just gave him a slight nod to continue, but he could already see the beginnings of tears building up in her beautiful almond-colored eyes.

"He received the seal because he refused to do experiments that Sarutobi wanted him to perform. These experiments were the furthest thing from humane. The Third wanted super-soldiers that could increase the power ten fold by using the chakra from demons, in small doses of course. He wanted Orochimaru to find a way to gain immortality and he didn't care who or how many subjects were needed." Naruto paused for the most disgusting of all the experiments that bastard wanted Orochimaru to perform.

"The worst of all was the replication of certain Kekkei Genkai. Particularly, Sarutobi was interested in the Mokuton, Shikotsumyaku, Hyoton, Sharingan, Byakugan, and the Forbidden Chimera Technique. To do so, one would need children…ideally newborn babies, as they would hold the greatest chance of success."

And with that, Anko took off as fast as she could, out of the Main House and ran into the forests near the estate. Naruto would have run after her, but was stopped by a chakra disturbance from the man he released the memory seal from earlier.

Upon hearing the names of his captors, his mind froze. Had the past seven years all been just a dream? Was he under some sick illusion? Was he dead and in hell? Before he could think further on those thoughts, his cover of pretending to be asleep was blown by this 'Minato', "Ah, Kakashi-Kun, I see that you are finally awake. We took the liberty of removing the pesky memory seal that was applied to you several months after my death. So, how have you been?"

"Minato-Tou? Kushina-Kaa? Is this all just a dream or some sick Genjutsu? Please, tell me what's happening, I have to know!"

As soon as he finished the last syllable of his sentence, he dropped to his knees and looked at them with the most begging eyes Minato and Kushina have ever seen on the young man. So they told him everything. It took some time, but he finally realized what had been done to him, what happened to Naruto during his time in the 'fog', which destroyed their lives, and what was going to be happening in three days time.

After everything was all said and done, Kakashi took off his black mask, which he hasn't removed in public since before his father died, and begged on his hands and knees for Naruto's forgiveness. Naruto just looked at him in confusion, for he didn't understand why he was asking for forgiveness when he hadn't done anything wrong.

It was Kushina who explained exactly how serious Kakashi was about asking for forgiveness by removing his mask in front of people who weren't his family (namely Kukimiko). Naruto finally just decided that Kakashi helps to train Anko and him and that he never ever lies to Naruto.

Kakashi was slightly worried about that because he always uses the worst lies possible when showing up late, which caused them to openly laugh, which he soon joined in on. Naruto told him those lies were excluded, allowing Kakashi to rest easy.

**Three Days Later, Chunnin Exam Stadium**

As the shinobi and villagers of wafted into the stadium where the Chunnin Exam Finals are held, they were treated to quite the rare sight. The Third Hokage, the Elders (Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu), Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Sosuke 1, Uchiha Shion 2, Hyuuga Hiao 3, Hyuuga Misa 4, Haruno Hisa 5, Haruno Mikao 6, and various other shinobi and civilians. Many of them were of considerable stature and political clout. All together there were Eighty-Nine defendants on trail. Most for their very lives!

"Everyone please read through the papers that are being handed out to you. These papers are the list of charges for each and every person whom is either to be killed or is going to pay a monetary fine. Thank you"

"Now, people of Konoha, I'm sure you all know who I am, but for those of you who are unsure or believe me to be an imposter, I will alleviate those concerns soon enough. My name is Namikaze Minato, your Fourth Hokage! The woman to my right is my wife, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. The young man to the immediate left of me is my son, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto! The woman to his left is Yoko Kukimiko, or as everyone else knows her by her title, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!"

As soon as those were left his mouth sheer pandemonium broke out in the stadium. People were screaming for her death, throwing various weapons at her, hiding their children from her, and all other manner of uncivilized behavior.

After about two minutes of knocking everything away from his family and seeing no decline in the village's behavior, he got rather annoyed. He released half of his chakra and directed it onto the stands of the stadium.

Instantaneously there was silence throughout the stadium at people dropped to their knees, struggling to stay erect and conscious, as the pressure was so great their very lungs were refusing to work. Some of the village's most skilled and powerful shinobi were struggling to remain standing, as witnessed by the obvious sheen of perspiration that adorned their faces.

"You fools shall be silent or you will find yourselves without the ability to speak, ever again! Now, you will listen until my Tousan finishes his speech, and then you may ASK questions that you may still have! If you do so in an uncivilized manner, then you will see if my promise holds true or not. Rest assured, it is a promise as I don't make threats!"

"Also, you should know before you pick up one more weapon to through at Kukimiko, she was innocent of what happened that night over seven years ago! She was being controlled by someone, a person of great power and has an extreme hate for Konoha, particularly one of the clans."

"If you morons think that it's so impossible to control the strongest of the Dai Bijuu, then you should look back to the founding of Konoha! Two men had that special ability! These two men were Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara! So, don't go assuming that what I have just told you is a lie!"

As Naruto unleashed a good portion of his chakra, his family was stunned by the incredible amount and density! Miko was the most surprised because it rivaled her own while in a full release at a quarter of her power! This shouldn't be possible as he was even shielding them from the full onslaught of his dense chakra!

As the shinobi and civilians looked upon the display of pure power, they noticed that his chakra began to become visible to the naked eye! It was a vivid prism of colors that were forming the shape of a giant man-like creature. Said creature had a pair of horns on top of his head, a miasma necklace, a Buddhist staff in one hand, while the other sported a very unique O-Katana!

The scariest thing of all, were his crimson eyes! They had a series of concentric rings and three sets of three tomes on the innermost and moving towards the outermost ring. Three tomes on three different concentric rings! What was this thing?

As Naruto looked to his father, he nodded his head in gesture to continue where he left off. Knowing that he wouldn't be interrupted again.

Minato took a moment to regain his bearings from the amazing display of power his son just showed to the entire village, but he'd reprimand him later for flaunty his abilities.

At least Anko-Chan bought him those sleek goggles to hide his eyes. If they were to truly witness his power, they'd all commit seppuku!

"Now that you all have found your manners again, I shall continue. The young lady standing to the right of Kukimiko is Mitarashi Anko."

He paused waiting for the soon to come outburst, but it never came. Finally, a gesture from one of his old friends got him started again, "Hey, Minato-Baka! Get the hell on with it before lazy-ass over here starts complaining that this is too 'troublesome', fat-a…I mean hefty-ass over here runs out of food, and my daughter drops a litter of pups waiting for you to finish!"

Playfully growled out a feral-looking woman with red fang-like markings on her cheeks, a daughter whom was blushing up a storm standing next to her, and a son standing on her other side looking completely clueless. That woman was one of his truest friends, Inuzuka Tsume.

Minato just grinned like a moron while he nervously scratched the back of his head, "He he he…sorry about that, but I didn't think you would heed my son's warning. My apologies. Now, Anko-Chan has been adopted in the Namikaze Clan, and with that the Mitarashi Clan, compound, properties, and monies, have been merged with the Namikaze/Senju/Uzumaki combined accounts."

"With the stipulation that if she at any time wishes to annex herself from the Namikaze Clan, she may do so, as the Mitarashi Clan holdings are in a separate account under the Namikaze name, accessible only to Anko. She also retains her right to a Clan Seat upon becoming a Chunnin or sixteen years of age."

The villagers seemed to accept his statement, and so he pressed forward for the news that was sure to either bring about a golden age in Konoha once again, or completely rip her apart.

"Now, when my wife and I died, we left the care of our son in the hands of four people we trusted above all others. His uncle and elder brother, Hatake Kakashi, his Aunt and elder sister, Kazama Shizune, and his grandparents, Senju-Namikaze Tsunade and Namikaze Jiraiya. Now, we died knowing that our son, YOUR HERO, would be well taken care of, but we sacrificed our son in vain!" Minato spat out. His face was contorted in absolute rage for what he witnessed his son go through!

"You see these four people decided to stick their noses in Clan Affairs, and apply illegal seals to three of his protectors, while the forth was currently doing a solo and long-term Black Bag-Mission. Then, these people reveal to the masses, Konoha's population, that sealed inside of some No Name Orphan was the Kyuubi."

"Who attacked our village because she felt like destroying humanity at that moment in time, or some other bullshit cover story like that. They wanted you to hate this child, so that whoever showed him any form of compassion and kindness, he would latch onto and be 100% faithful to them," he screamed out, while paces back and forth waving his hands around in monumental rage!

"These four people have also committed various other acts of treason in hopes of holding supreme power! They knew of the attempted kidnapping of one Hyuuga Hinata, which they allowed to happen. They would allow her to be kidnapped and taken from the village. Once outside of the village, they would attack and confine the 'Ambassador' from Lightning Country. Return Hinata to the Hyuuga and be able to demand untold amount of retribution from Lightning Country for an attempted kidnapping of a clan heir by an ambassador and under the guise of a Peace Treaty Signing!"

Minato quickly looked toward the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hiashi, and could feel and even see the Killing Intent being projected towards the former Third Hokage and his Council of Elders. Minato almost let a smirk cross his face before it was instantly removed once he remembered what he lost for being the one to kill the 'Ambassador'. His beloved brother, Hizashi, was what Kumo received, thinking it was actually the Clan Head Himself.

"They were in a win/win no matter the outcome. If the ambassador were to be killed in Konoha, Kumo would demand the Hyuuga who killed the man. Except, these people knew that they wouldn't send an unsealed Hyuuga to Kumo, so in one fail swoop, the House of Hyuuga were to be forever torn in two and the chance of one single united Hyuuga Clan died when Hizashi offered himself in his brother's place!"

"Who was given the idea of offering himself in the place of his beloved older brother by two Hyuuga Main House councilmen, Hyuuga Hiao and Hyuuga Misa! Who made a deal with the Third Hokage and his Elders for their continued support of the Caged-Bird Seal's use and the separation of the Main and Branch Houses!"

At that moment, Hyuuga Hiashi, a man known for his calm, cold, and noble demeanor, flew out of the stands and before Minato or anyone else could stop him, he disabled seven ANBU members, kicked Kushina out of his way, and before he could be stopped, liquidated the brains of the, now former, Main House Councilmen.

After the deed was done, he quickly apologized to the ANBU he disabled, walked up to Kushina, bowed and asked her for her forgiveness in his haste to return the honor to his deceased brother, his nephew, and his clan.

Kushina just smirked at him and for a moment, Hiashi though he was going to be left unharmed. That was until he saw the twinkle in her eyes, a twinkle he knew all too well. Just as his face began to form a grimace to the pain that was to come, he was sent flying backwards towards the stadium wall.

He was only saved from a personal meeting with the earthen wall by his years of combat experience, and the single most important fact, he noticed that twinkle in her eyes. For if he hadn't seen her eyes, he was quite sure that he'd be upside down, giving Konoha a most interesting view of his backside, while, he was implanted into the wall.

As he turned back around to face the ever-smirking Kushina who had a shit-eating grin plastered across her face, he smiled back, and bowed once more before jumping up into the stands to sit beside his daughters and his nephew. The latter of them, he had much to explain to.

"Right, um…well since they were about to executed anyway, I don't see any harm in those two being killed early. Does anyone object?"

Complete silence was his answer, "Yeah, I thought as much as well. Now, for the sentencing of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu is about to commence. Does anyone wish to speak upon their behalf?"

"I would like to speak to my father before his punishment is carried out," spoke a tall bearded brown-haired man, who had a cancer stick hanging from his mouth, and garbed in a standard Konoha Jounin uniform. This man was the son of the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma!

"Father, I know we have never really saw eye to eye. I didn't follow the path you set out before me because I felt that I needed to step out to carve my own path and to finally step out of your insurmountable shadow. Do you have any idea how massive of a shadow you had cast for my brother, my sister, and myself?"

He looked upon his father with a questioning gaze, looking him in his eyes, searching for the answer. He received the answer he knew he would get, but didn't want the knowledge of. "Of course you knew. After all, you are the great 'Professor', the 'Shinobi no Kami', the student of the First and Second Hokages, and most of all, you were our father!"

"All we ever wanted was to see you proud of us, but all we got was disappointed eyes instead. After everything we have all been through, all the fights, the arguments, and the letdowns, we have never been ashamed of you. But for the first time in my life, and I'm sure if my brother and sister were still alive they'd agree with me, I am ashamed of you! I am ashamed to be your son!"

"How many times did the Inuzuka's, the Hyuuga's, the Nara's, the Aburame's, the Uchiha's, the Ichiraku's, several other couples and skilled shinobi, and I, ask to adopt Naruto! Or to be his legal guardian at the very least! Every single time someone tried to give him a better life those people were stone walled by you bastards! Did you peop…no not people. Did you DEMONS take some kind of sick pleasure in seeing him being nearly killed by the villager's night after night?"

At this point Asuma was screaming himself horse in rage for what his own father did to that boy! Meanwhile, that poor boy was the son of two people he strived to emulate, Namikaze Kushina and Minato!

Asuma couldn't stand to look at the pathetic form of his father and the Elders any longer. With that he turned on his heel and walked over to Naruto and begged his forgiveness.

Asuma begged for forgiveness for not doing enough to help him, forgiveness on the behalf of his clan, and forgiveness for the atrocities that his father allowed to happen to him.

Naruto simply looked at the man and smiled. One of the few true smiles anyone has ever seen upon his face.

"Sarutobi Asuma, you have no need to ask forgiveness for yourself, on the behalf of your clan, or for what the demons behind me did to me. It had nothing to do with you. You have made all the difference in the world to me because you actually tried to help, repeatedly. So, for that, I thank you," and Naruto bowed to Asuma before going up to him and hugging him.

After they released each other, Asuma told Naruto that he would be seeing him soon as commanded by Enma the Monkey King. Naruto just smiled and nodded. Happy to have someone else that he could trust with his life. Someone he could look up to and strive to emulate.

With no more objections, the executions started to commence. First to be killed was Shimura Danzo, followed by Mitokado Homura, and finally Utatane Koharu. Then, the Uchiha's that were the main instigators to overthrow the Third and enslave the other clans were executed. Followed by various other shinobi and civilians.

All that were left were several shinobi and a dozen or so civilians that had vehemently apologized to Naruto and asked him to end their lives for their numerous injustices against him. He told them if they were truly sorry, they would pay the restitutions he demanded and treat him like any other normal child, no more and no less. They were against it for they felt they didn't deserve a second chance, but relented when Naruto said it wasn't just for him, but for their children, which caused them to cave and accept his terms.

Finally, all that was left alive, of those that were to be executed was Sarutobi Hiruzen, who unlike everyone else, was confined only to a wheelchair instead of restraining wheelchair and chakra suppression seals. As his executioner was about to delivery the final blow, Naruto commanded him to cease, which to Sarutobi's immense joy, the ninja did.

"Why? Why didn't you just tell me the truth? Allowed me to be treated just like every other kid? Hell! You could have raised me yourself! I would have done anything to please you! Did you know that when I though of what a father or a grandfather was like, I pictured you?"

"Did you know, I would have strapped myself with hundreds of paper bombs, marched right up to our enemies, jumped right into the center of them and lit the fuse with a smile? All because you told me to do so, or that it would have made me a hero in your eyes?"

Naruto could barely hold back his sobs as he looked at the person who was responsible for all of his pain, his sorrow, his hatred, and the one person up until a week ago, he loved above all others! "TELL ME SARUTOBI, WHY!"

Hiruzen looked into the goggles that were blocking his vision of the blonds' eyes and steeled his self for what the boy had to hear, "We are ninja Naruto! You don't truly understand what that means. It means that we lie, cheat, steal, fuck, and kill whoever or whatever we have to accomplish our mission! You, Naruto, were the ultimate mission!"

"You, Naruto, have the heritage of a living Kami, the power of the strongest demon on earth at your beck and call, and the intelligence that makes a Nara seem simple-minded! Can you finally understand what you can achieve for Konoha and her people? Can you! It would have been beautiful, all the other nations begging for alliances to be formed with us, in hopes that we don't send you to level their nation!"

He began to laugh like a madman at his vision of Konoha and what it could have been. Naruto calmly walked up to Hiruzen and lifted his goggles for only Sarutobi to see his eyes. And for the first time in his life, Hiruzen felt true fear by merely looking into this Kami's eyes!

"Impossible! The Rinn…" he never got to finish as Naruto's eyes began to glow and he quickly placed his hand atop of the Third's head, and wrenched his soul from his very body! The Third's soul was visible for all to witness as a some kind of demonic being rose from the ground, opened it jaws, and swallowed the soul of Sarutobi as Naruto throw his soul into the demonic being's mouth.

Slowly it began to chew on the former Hokage's soul, and with each chew you could hear the most terrified and horrifying screams coming from the soul of the Third Hokage. With one final chew, one final tormented and horrified wail, and it was all over.

From that day onward, everyone feared the wrath of Naruto. As the fear wore off, confusion set in. What scared the Sandaime so much when Naruto raised his goggles and looked into his eyes? What power did he truly wield? The most pertinent of all, would he destroy the village?

Just as the demonic being sank back into the earth, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tsunade, and outrageously enough, Orochimaru burst into the stadium and received the most shocking sight the have witnessed since the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars. Bodies of the executed were strewn all over the stadium, the Elders were dead, and their sensei was also executed!

Each received an urgent message from their summons to immediately return to Konoha post haste. There, all their questions would be answered. As they looked around the stadium, their eyes almost flew from their very heads!

Alive and well was their son, daughter-in-law, some women who had whisker-like marks upon her face, much like the boy with the black goggles, and Orochimaru's great-niece!

What in the name of Kami-Sama was going on? Tsunade tried several times to release the illusion that she had to be under, but to no avail. This had to be real, yet she couldn't understand what was going on.

So, like all parents that believed their child, grandchild, and in-law to be dead and buried several years ago, they wept in confusion and anger, for this had to be some sick kind of hell. Most importantly, they wept in happiness that this could possibly be real!

After being told to follow their family to the Namikaze Compound, they obeyed and followed them.

Once inside the safety and security of the compound, they were filled in on the events from the day they died, to the reason for today's most brutal display of retribution for their son.

Tsunade not believing a single word, which was mirrored by Orochimaru, asked them why they couldn't remember Naruto ever living past the sealing in Tsunade and Shizune's case, to Orochimaru not believing that his sensei had made him perform all of this research for Konoha. So, Naruto showed them the truth.

Before either three of them realized what had just happened, Naruto summoned two Shadow Clones and each sped through hand-seals at Kage-Level speed, before finally whispering "Memory-Modification Seal Release". The next thing the three of them saw was blackness.

One Week Later

Finally Konoha was, somewhat, back to normal. The only differences were that all three Sannin were back in the village proudly serving and wearing Konoha Hiates for the first time in decades. Orochimaru and what was left of the Mitarashi Clan were exonerated of all crimes they were accused of committing, while Naruto was trying to repair the damage that was done between the Dragon and Snake Contracts.

The cause for Kyuubi's, or Kukimiko's, attack was made public knowledge and that made everyone feel the dagger in their hearts twist just a little more. The Uchiha were the most horrified that Uchiha Madara was still alive.

Miko and Itachi went to the Namikaze estates to publicly apologize to Naruto and the Kyuubi, for the pain that their crazed ancestor caused them. When Naruto told them that it wasn't just their ancestor, but his and his mother's ancestor as well drew quite a shock from them.

After a lengthy explanation from Kukimiko, as she told them to call her or Miko for short, they couldn't believe how far Madara would go to regain his sight and his seemingly never-ending quest for power. After spending several hours at the Namikaze Compound, they were getting ready to bid them goodnight when Naruto asked both of them to follow him to his study.

It was then and there that the Uchiha announced their unending loyalty and allegiance to Naruto. Once they gazed into his eyes, eyes that held untold amounts of power, they knew he truly had the blood of an Uchiha running through his veins. Naruto just told them to please keep his bloodline a secret until he's strong enough to defend himself, his loved ones, and his home from all possible attackers.

Miko was the first to bow to Naruto and swear she would die for this secret if Naruto so needed her to. Itachi, having realized the gravity of the situation some time ago, just smiled at Naruto and informed Naruto that he would make sure that no one would harm anything of his 'little brother's' for as long as he needed Itachi's assistance.

Naruto just smiled and tried to stave off the upcoming waterworks from Itachi's declaration to him, but ultimately failed miserably and both Itachi and Miko hugged Naruto until he could regain his bearings. For the first time since the events at the stadium, they saw him for what he was, not some living Kami, but a hurt and emotionally burnt little boy.

No promises were made between the two Clans besides that they'd try to patch up the split in their family that was caused by a madman and his council. Naruto graciously thanked them and said that was all he was asking for.

The Uchiha were finally given back something that was taken from them so long ago, their dignity. They were now allowed to move freely about the village, moved their compound next to the Namikaze/Uzumaki/Senju estates and the Hyuuga Compound. They had full rights during all council meetings and Uchiha Miko became the Clan Head, with the execution of her moronic husband and Itachi now having a much more important position.

The biggest problem was when the Shinobi Council wanted Minato to retake the title of Yondaime Hokage or for Orochimaru to become the Godaime Hokage. That didn't end well when both men gave the council a shit-eating grin and told them to take that title and shove it!

They finally settled in a compromise, for now the title of Hokage would be suspended for the next four or five years, depending on when Minato and Orochimaru would be returning from the training trip they were soon to be leaving on to get acquainted with their family, train Naruto and Anko, and have some time for the mental and physical trauma the village caused the two to heal.

With that being said, the power would lie in three people. Uchiha Itachi, which was currently the strongest and most talented currently in Konoha's arsenal, not including the Sannin and the Namikaze parents, Hyuuga Hiashi, who was the most skilled in the laws involving foreign and domestic politics, and Nara Shikaku, the most intelligent ninja had to offer.

Those three men could handle anything that came their way with the utmost flawlessness. So for the next five years, Konoha and her people were in good hands.

End of Chapter Five

**Kinjutsu-** Forbidden Techniques, like the Edo Tensei or Impure World Resurrection.

**Kenjutsu-** Sword Techniques like Gekko Hayate's Dance of the Crescent Moon.

**Taijutsu-** Hand to Hand Combat like the Juken, Tai Chi, Wu Shu, Maito Gai's Iron Fist, and so on.

**Genjutsu-** Illusionary Techniques like the Henge or the Hell Viewing Technique used by Kakashi on Sakura during the Bell Test in Cannon.

**Ninjutsu-** These make up the bulk of a shinobi's arsenal. These include Elemental Jutsu like Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique used by most of the Uchiha Clan. The Rasengan, which is used by Minato, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Kakashi, and Naruto. And various other non-elemental techniques like the Shushin, or "Teleportation" jutsu, even though it's just an extreme high-speed movement used to cover small distances.

**Dai Bijuu-** Great Chakra Demons or Tailed-Demons. These are the Demons that were made from separating the Jyuubi into Nine smaller and less powerful entities like the Ichibi no Shukaku, the Nibi no Nekomata, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**Kekkei Genkai-** Bloodline Limit, like the Rinnegan, or the Sharingan. There are three different types of bloodline limits, chakra, body, and eyes. The Chakra type is your elemental bloodlines like Wood Release, Ice Release, Magma Release, and so on and so forth. The Body type bloodlines would be you Dead Bone Pulse or any other such bloodline. Finally, the Eyes, or Doujutsu, these are the most popular, and are your Sharingan, Rinnegan, and the Byakugan bloodlines.

**Mokuton-** Wood Release jutsu that was made famous by Senju Hashirama for creating life and being able to subdue, calm, and control any of the Great Bijuu. Current users are Yamato and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

**Hyoton-** Ice Release jutsu that is similar to the Mokuton, but whether is has the ability to subdue, calm, and control the Great Bijuu is unknown. Current users are Momochi Haku and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

**Shikotsumyaku****-** Dead Bone Pulse, which is the Body-Type bloodline limit of the Kaguya Clan. This bloodline allows the users to use their very bones as weapons, and because of that, they do not have a set amount of bones in their body. Their bones are naturally stronger than a normal shinobi's and can increase the density of their bones to be able to withstand great amounts of pressure and cut through steel.

The users of this bloodline are extremely adept in Taijutsu, as getting close to them may be the last thing you ever due. Users of this bloodline are the Kaguya Clan, particularly Kaguya Kimimaro who seems to be incredibly gifted in his bloodline.

**The Chimera Technique-** is a Forbidden Jutsu that allows the user to steal the Bloodline Limits from the people he captures and ultimately kills. The inventor of this Forbidden Technique is Hiruko. Hiruko is a missing-nin from Konohagakure and uses the technique to integrate the bodies of others with his own, allowing him to obtain any Kekkei Genkai they possess, as well as other special physical traits and absorb their chakra.

The technique was developed because Hiruko lacked any natural talent and got the idea from Hatake Kakashi during the Third Great Shinobi War, when he witnessed Kakashi return with an implanted Sharingan Eye. The only Known user of this Kinjutsu are Hiruko, Ichi, Ni, and San.

**1) Uchiha Sosuke-** Husband of Shion, and brother of Fugaku, uncle to Sasuke and Itachi, and one of the main supporters of the Coup.

**2) Uchiha Shion-** Wife of Sosuke, and aunt of Sasuke and Itachi. She was another main supporter of Uchiha superiority.

**3) Hyuuga Hiao-** Husband of Misa, and was a Main Branch member that was on the Hyuuga Council. He and his wife were the ones that set the deal up with the Third and his Elders.

**4) Hyuuga Misa-** Wife of Hiao, and was a Main Branch member that was on the Hyuuga Council. She was the one who gave the idea to Hizashi to sacrifice his self and that they'd make sure his son had the Caged-Bird Seal removed.

**5) Haruno Hisa-** Wife of Mikao and mother of Sakura. She would go out of her way to cause further harm to Naruto during his stay at the Hospital. She is a very talented medic and close to the level of Shizune.

**6) Haruno Mikao-** Husband of Hisa and father of Sakura. He along with his wife would purposely lie and make up laws that Naruto broke. He was the one to start most of the 'Fox Hunts' that went after Naruto. These two made sure to never allow it to escalate to where Naruto would die, for what reason is unknown. That was what saved them from being executed. He is a former Jounin who specialized in Poisons and Genjutsu. Since retiring, he now runs a pharmacy.

_**Okay, the back-story has been set and from the next chapter onwards will be their return to Konoha. All of them will be going on the trip to train both Anko and Naruto. They will also be spending an ex-amount of time in the Summoning Realm of the Ten Animals I specified earlier. When they return Anko and Naruto will be rather close. They'll be close to thirteen when they return.**_

_**Sasuke is still going to be the little arrogant asshole that will all love to hate. He is going to particularly hate Naruto and his family, as he sees them as the cause for his father's, his uncle's, and his aunt's deaths. His relationship between his mother and him will be rocky, and will downright hate his brother, as he was the one to deliver the killing blow to his father.**_

_**Itachi still acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan and as such, Uchiha Shishu is dead. Several other members of the clan have been imprisoned for the attempted coup-de-tat and will not be released until Naruto is, at the very least, fifteen.**_

_**With Naruto, every single time he looks into the mind of another person, he mentally ages. He will still be a goof around those he cares about, but will be greatly more mature when the situation demands it. Every technique and jutsu that Naruto 'copies' from the mind of another, he will need to practice said technique. **_

_**With every dream or vision, Naruto learns more about his Kekkei Genkai, and will be extremely adept with breaking, creating, and reengineering seals. Hence the reason he could break the Memory-Modification Seal without prior practice.**_

_**Minato and Kushina are ALIVE. Naruto used his power to bring them back from death. This was only possible because half of their souls were in Naruto. Without that, he would have to use an advance version of the Edo Tensei, which could cause serious damage to him.**_

_**Orochimaru and the rest of the Mitarashi Clan have been exonerated of all crimes. They would follow their Clan Head, Orochimaru, anywhere and do anything for him. Only twelve members are left.**_


End file.
